


Magical Bear 3

by CaptainDabsalot



Series: Magical Bear [3]
Category: Magical Bear | Oso Mágico | マジカルベア, Thorn Industries | Industrias Espino | ソーンインダストリーズ
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 24,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDabsalot/pseuds/CaptainDabsalot
Summary: In the year 2018, an entire year after the first one and three and half months after the second one, a new quest is about the begin. The Magicals are still quiet devastated by the lost of some allies. However they find out the poachers are still around and they want to finish them for good.
Series: Magical Bear [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486334





	1. Opening Scene

[5/2/20, 1st POV] It's a new year. I can feel it 2018 will definitely be better than 2017. Not that 2017 was a bad year. It was our best one yet despite a certain someone, Magical Bear.  
It's only been a few weeks since I, Aimée Lajoie, took out Lightning/Greg/Wally/Fuego/Erina/Polly, Miriam, a toad, an arctic fox, & a gazelle. Still don't understand how Ximen lost. Then again both Xander and I lost to Magical Bear. That won't be happening anymore.  
This time we've come up with an ingenious plan to kill that bear. If that doesn't work there are many other plans. Besides Xander and I are once again in fighting condition, & we are also stronger than ever.  
"Oh messenger deity Ingrid. Show yourself to me." I said. She appeared.  
"At your orders, Mistress." She said glumly.  
"Ah don't talk like that. You know full and we'll why you serve us. Now show me our sworn enemy, Magical Bear." I ordered. She sighed a heavy sigh.  
I saw Greenland. There he was. He looked exactly the same. I also saw that brunette human. What was her name again? No idea, only that her and some one else tried and failed miserably to stop our raid of Bear Home World. I saw her open a portal.


	2. Chapter Thirty-Five:Learning the Basics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magical Bear learns the basics of the game with Diana in Imagination Land.

[5/4/20, 1st POV]

**Magical Bear**  
"Welcome to Imagination Land!" Diana exclaimed very cheerfully.  
"Haven't been here in a while. The last time I was here I ... I almost died. Thanks." I said remembering the Giant Rock Mob.  
"Yeah .... well .... you're welcome for saving you. Anyways you're probably wondering why I brought you here." She said.  
"Woah I am wondering that, how'd you know?" I was so surprised.  
"Lucky guess. The reason I've brought you here was to teach you the basics."  
"Basics?"  
"Yes, first moving."  
"Wait! I already know how to do that."  
"Alright show me." I almost lost my balance, what!? "Its simple, one foot then the other. Left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right. There you go, you got it!" Yes! I could walk again! Woo! "Next, jumping. A very useful tactic. Here like this." She bent her knees and "jumped" into the air. I copied her and also jumped. "Excellent, now for running. To run or sprint you just walk but significantly faster. Try running." Left, right, left, right, left, right but faster. I began running. "You can also jump while running or walking. Try it." I walked but quickly began to run. While running I jumped forward.  
[5/5/20] "Yes! I can walk, run, and jump again!" I said excitedly.  
"You're a fast learner. The next thing is Inner Elements."  
"Mine is Magic!"  
"Yes, mine are Fire and Wind. There are a total of fourteen. They are as follows, Fire, Water, Grass, Electricity, Wind, Poison, Earth, Solar, Lunar, Ice, Darkness, None, Energy, and Magic. Here is a type advantage chart." She handed me a piece of paper. I put it in my inventory.  
"Thanks!"  
"Our next topic is weapons."  
"Like my club!" I said summoning it.  
"Correct, there are many others including but not limited to swords, bows and arrows, axs, knives, scythes, and guns. Weapons have elements as well."  
"Woah!"  
"Woah is right. You'll always have your club but you'll find weapons in a huge variety of locations. My weapon of choice is a bow and arrow given to me by my mother.  
"They deity Beth!" I answered happily.  
"Yup. The fourth of seven things I'll teach you about is allies. Can you name them all?"  
"Of course. I saved Gerald, Warty, Denny, Tiger, and Shane. There is also Dan, Abigail, Raylee, your mother, Beth, and you, Diana."  
[5/7/20] "Yes, we had some more but..."  
"They never returned." We were silent for a moment of respect.  
"Next up is stats. When we first met you your max HP was 3,500, Attack 20, Defense 15, and Speed 18." She said reading from a paper. "Now however you max HP is 4,450, Attack 35, Defense 21, and Speed 27. Remember to improve them, weapons have attack, shields, have defense, & also remember to upgrade your inventory space."  
"I'll remember all that. What's next?"  
"Advanced techniques. Rolling, curl into a ball to spin and with enough speed you'll be able to break things. Dodging, if you're about to be hit you can slide to dodge but don't spam. Crouching, just crawl. Wall jump, if you're at a wall just right you'll be able to jump off. Ground Pound, you know how to do that one. Blocking, if you don't want to dodge you block, it'll nullify most of the damage. Got all that?"  
"Mostly."  
"Here." She gave me another paper.  
"Thanks."  
"You're welcome. Lastly, Imagination Land is a sandbox. Do what your heart desires: practice advanced techniques, fight old opponents, chase butterflies, or even give yourself wings and fly. For now however use what you learned to make it through this obstacle course. Buena Suerte. Good luck." She jumped away.


	3. Chapter Thirty-Six: Still got the moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magical Bear does in fact still have the moves.

Magical Bear

  
[5/8/20, 1st POV] A few seconds later the "obstacle course" appeared. It looked easy enough. To start I simply walked following the path. Then there was a wooden box. I pulled back my arm to be able to punch.  
The box was empty but at least my path was clear. A few steps later there was a prism. I bent my knees to be able to jump over it. Soon after there was one similar to it. This one was too high to jump over. I could, however, crawl under it.  
After that I saw moving ground. When I walked on it I couldn't make progress, so I started running. Then there was that rope trick, jumped over it. Next was a maze of spikes. Then was slow moving cannons. I deflected the attack with my club. Parts of the wall began to shoot fire. Ouch it stung.  
Suddenly the walls shot water. More HP lost. Up next was that creature I used see all the time. I simply jumped on it. Following that was an endless hole. I backed up and ran at it, jumping at the last second.  
A tree almost fell on me. Soon there was another wooden box. I jumped on it and ground pounded. Inside was a sword made of wood. [5/9/20] I grabbed the sword and kept going. With the sword I sliced some trees in my way. Up ahead there was a sign that told me some sword attacks. Nice, it added them to my papers.  
After using the attacks I found myself in a wide open space with circular walls. On the other side I saw Diana. She approached me.  
"You made it. I guess that means you'll be able to get through anything. Now however let's see if you can beat me."  
"Last time we fought we tied." I said.  
"Well you did think we destroyed your home."  
"Yeah, you and Dan."  
"Enough talk let's battle. A friendly one."  
"Yes Diana-sama."  
She summoned her bow and her arrows. I still had the wooden sword. She fired the first arrow. I avoided it. 'Believe in yourself.' I yelled as I ran towards Diana. She jumped back when I swung the sword. Another arrow flew by.  
"Fire Art: Flaming Fire Jutsu!" I said following the signs. Diana performed the same Jutsu. They burned each other out. 'C'mon, C'mon Think!' An arrow hit my leg. No biggie it wasn't a fire one. Once again I ran at her. The attack landed and she [5/11/20] was launched. She got up and set her arm on fire, she charged at me. I avoided the punch but I still got a little burned. Diana must of realised I'd dodge so she hit me over and over, an attack rush.  
"You won't win!" I shouted.  
"We'll see!" she shouted back.  
"Wind Art: Wind Cutter!" Sharp wind flew towards Diana. She took the hit. Suddenly she turned into some kind of bird. I didn't know she could do all this.  
She flew behind me and hit me with a fire art. Why, how, I've literally beat Xander and Aimée all by myself. I curled up and began to roll. I rolled up to her and uncurled to punch her in the side. She fired three arrows, two of which hit, none were fire.  
An idea popped into my head, use my strongest move, Magical Orb. Diana ran towards me. 'C'mon focus.' The energy which was pink began to spin in my paw. Soon it was ready. Diana looked surprised when I extended my arm. "MAGICAL ORB!!" I shouted.  
The ball kept spinning and flew with Diana. She hit the walls. I turned around all proud full of victory when I heard a poof. Instantly I knew what it was. She had disappeared [5/13/20] and reappeared somewhere else. Quickly I turned around. Somehow she knew I was going to do that. She punched my face. I was launched back.  
"How did you learn such a powerful move, Mark?"  
"Raylee taught it to me."  
"Of course." She ran at me. Before I could move she jumped and did a weird spin kick. It was strong. I hit the wall.  
Maybe its over. No, no, no. I must. After I thought this I began to yell. That arrow, hmpf. Louder I yelled and soon I felt immense power, it was The Three Mythical Bears, more specifically Bronze Bear.  
I began glowing bronze. Diana had retreated slightly. I let out a battle cry as I ran at her. She was barely fast enough to avoid my punch rush. Before she could counter I ground pounded which shook the ground.  
Diana shot a ball of fire at me. Meh. Three arrows hit me, all were fire. That hurt but not as much as I thought it would. It was over, I had sealed my victory.  
Once again Diana set her arm on fire. I felt a new ability, one similar to Magical [5/14/20] Orb. My arm began to glow even more. We ran at each other. Both of us shouting.  
Right as our arms were going to touch Diana quickly moved it and hit my belly. My arm only slightly touched her. I flew back towards the wall really fast. I let out a loud cry of pain.  
How? I thought. Bronze Bear can't just lose. Why?  
"Mark-kun. I'm so so so sorry. I didn't mean to do this. How much pain are you in?" Her eyes began to have water.  
"I... I'm fine. Diana-sama. You still look good." I tried to get up. Quickly she helped me, she supported me. Together we walked slowly to the portal to Earth.  
Cool colors and patterns were everywhere. On the other side we were in the Head Quaters of the Union of the Animalia Kingdom and Deities, more specifically, Room 8, my room.  
"Here rest awhile while I try to heal you." Diana said still worried.  
"Thanks. Don't worry too much about me go and do your magic." I said as she left the room. 


	4. Chapter Thirty-Seven:Remeet everyone here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magical Bear learns about the past of his allies.

****

**Magical Bear**

  
[5/14/20, 1st POV] Right before Diana returned with the healing herbs I felt strange. I was glowing green.  
"What ... what is going on?!" she asked.  
"I... I don't know." my pain became less. I felt strange again ,"I think I am healing." I said.  
"This must be because of Bronze Bear. Here have an herb, you're not glowing anymore." I ate the herb. I stood up.  
"See? Back to normal."  
"Well... in that case you can roam around the UAKD."  
"Alright will do. See ya, Diana-sama."  
"See ya, Mark-kun."  
My first though was to see my allies. First Gerald, the first person I saved. It was in a jungle in Africa. I found him in his room, Room 5, he was starring at the wall. He heard me enter.  
"Hey! Magical Bear! Good to see you again!" He exclaimed.  
"Good to see you too. Isn't it amazing here at the UAKD?"  
"It sure is, from the food to the routine to the sense of community. i just miss my old home and family." He sounded sad.  
[5/18/20] "I do too, well not too much since I still can't remember them."  
"Oh well nice talking to you." I left.  
The second one I saved, we fought, he was the Semi-Mechanic Wart-Hog. It was in the Savannah. Warty was in that one room where there was mud. He really likes mud.  
"Hey Warty." I said entering.  
"Hello Magical Bear, how you've been?"  
"Same old same old. Still can barely remember my past."  
"Well, I try not to think of mine, not too good and the poachers."  
"Sure glad they're gone."  
"Same."  
"Well see ya."  
"Ok bye."  
The third ally I saved is that light blue dolphin, Denny. Gerald fought something and Denny was saved in the Oceania. He was in the Aquatic Room even though he didn't have to. He jumped out of the water.  
"Greetings, Magical Bear." He said excitedly.  
"Hello, Denny. How are you."  
"Really well actually. I was thinking about my past. It wasn't bad until the end. Plus the [5/19/20] poachers caught me. Anyway thanks again."  
"No need, you are pretty awesome."  
"Right back at you."  
"Well bye."  
"Alright see you around." He jumped back into the water.  
My fourth ally is Tiger. He is a tiger. When we met he was the Semi-Mechanic Tiger. He was saved in the jungle. Very similar to Warty. Currently he was wall jumping, woah.  
"Hello Tiger."  
"Oh hi, Magical Bear." he jumped down. "How are ye?"  
"Really well. Say was your past kinda sad?"  
"Not too much. Uh maybe a good amount. Then I was captured by the poachers. Glad they're gone."  
"Yes."  
"None of that is matter. Life here at the UAKD is so epic."  
"That is right. Well bye."  
"Ok bye." He went back to wall jumping.  
Lastly is Shane the Snake. He was Robotic Snake. He was rescued in a place called Snake Highway. The only non mammal rescued. He was in Room 14. He was relaxing.  
"Hi Shane. I'm fine if you ask."  
"Hello, Magical Bear." He put importance on the o. "I am fine. Sso what brings you here?"  
[5/20/20] "Well I was talking to all my allies & asking about their past. How was yours?"  
"Mine wass nothing sspecial." man he always streches his esses. "Just that the poachers killed and stole. Then I became Robotic Snake. Thanks I guess."  
"No problem. Anyway I can barely remember my past even though I have my flag." I sighed ,"Bye."  
"OK see you."  
Right so next is Dan. I meet him the first time I came to the UAKD. He also tried to stop the raid. He was in the Casual room having a human drink.  
"Hey, Mark. Need anything?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I was asking everyone about their past."  
"You can't remember yours, right?"  
"Yes."  
"Hmm. My past was really good actually. I felt a calling by the deities. That's how I met Diana. Her mother helped us get here and make it work. Besides that nothing worth while. Anything else?"  
"No, I'm good. Bye Dan-sama."  
"Bye Mark-kun."  
The next human ally is Abigail. After my [5/21/20] battle with Xander Aimée, and after sending everyone home I met her. She trained me & gave me missions. Also she was a major ally while we were in Canada. I found her punching in the punching room.  
"Hello, Abigail. I'm fine what about you?"  
"Oh hey, I'm good. Just training my punches. Have you come to train?"  
"Nope. I was asking all my allies about their past. Can't really remember mine."  
"Oh yeah. Well mine was pretty good until my parents disappeared. At least I ended up here. It really is a good home." She shook her fists, they were red. "Nothing else was out of the ordinary. That's about it."  
"Thanks, see you around."  
"Alright, bye."  
That's everyone all of ... wait ... I forgot someone. Her name is Raylee. She's .... I don't know much about her. That's how I almost forgot her. I looked around for her. She was in the hallway.  
"Hi, Ma... Mark." she said shyly.  
"Hello, Raylee?" I asked.  
"Yes, that's my name. Do you n...need something?"  
"Well first I wanted to know what you do here in the UAKD."  
"Well.... I'm the intel. I tell them useful info, like when I told them about the Giant Rock Mob. So I kinda saved you." Her face turned a little red. Huh?"  
"Thanks."  
"Anything else?"  
"Yes, I was asking everyone here what their past was like. I can not remember mine. So how was yours.?"  
[5/22/20]She looked like water could come from her eyes. "I was raised by bears. I don't know how or why I got there. I can also turn into a bear. The deities led me here. That is all." Strange, I had the feeling this was not all true. Oh well.  
"Ok, well see you around, Raylee."  
"Adieu, Mark-san."  
Now that's everyone. All five allies I saved on my first adventure. Three humans. Only Diana and her mother, Beth remain.  
Diana, she saved me the first time in Imagination Land. She's the leader of the UAKD. She is half deity, half human. Her mother is Beth, daughter of Suez. Beth is the deity of raptors.  
I found Diana in her "office". What a weird room. Many strange stuff is there, most of it human stuff. Actually I have to "knock" on her door. She has to say "come in" for me to be able to enter. She often says that a lot of that stuff is too complicated for me to understand & that I'll understand it when I'm older. Makes sense. She is four years older than me.  
Anyway when I entered she was in her chair. She put something back on her desk.  
"Hi, Mark. What brings you here?" she asked.  
"After you told me I could roam I went and asked all my allies about their past since...."  
"...since you still can't remember yours."  
"Yes."  
"Well it was pretty normal. We, my father and I, originally lived in Mexico but we later moved to the United States. Later my mother called me to move here and create the UAKD. Ok, not normal." 


	5. Chapter Thirty-Eight: The real story of a professor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana learns more from her father.

[5/23/20, 1st POV]  


**Diana**

  
I lied to Magical Bear. I mean Mark. Its just he lacks the ability to understand and share the feelings of another, empathy. I think it's because he can't his past. Anyway I could tell him, I'd cry, he wouldn't and couldn't relate. That's why I lock my office, it's just I miss my father so much.  
During my childhood he was always there, always. His name was Professor Juan Diego Rodríguez-Amaya. Even in California we were as close as could be. Just me and him. He was Daddy & I was his little Diana-chan. One day we both heard a calling to go to New York City, New York. Neither of us knew why. Then father said he spoken to mother. It was a first! Unfortunately he died, no, he was brutally murdered.  
"Te amo y siempre serás mi Diana-chan." I love you and you will always be my Diana-chan. The next day I learned I was a half-human, half-deity. We had always believed and worshiped them, but wow I was half of one. Since my mother Beth was a minor deity monsters didn't attack until I arrived in New York.  
Sure I still saw him and still do but it's not the same. Usually it's on Dia de los Muertos, Day of the Dead. Once he and mom appeared together and said that a mortal would show up, we'd go to the true land beyond the deities, and create (with my parents help) an organization where we'd help animals and meet the Hero Chosen by the deities.  
Turns out it was Dan Smite. We did all that, we live in Greenland, and we met Mark. We also have helped some animals.  
In my office I was holding the only picture of daddy where he is by himself. Why? WHY!? I was crying and sobbing very loudly. Why did I have to show up at New York. Couldn't I just of gone straight to Greenland?  
[5/25/20] I was still crying, sobbing, and complaining when I felt a presence, no two behind me. Quickly I put the picture back and tried to dry my tears.  
"I know that you miss me." It was daddy! "I miss you too." I wanted to hug him but he is just a spirit. I sniffled. Mother was here too. I got up and shook her hand.  
"Hello, Diana."  
"Hi, mom" snif ,"Hi, dad." He looked like how he always did as a spirit, kinda see through & and mostly blue. "Its been awhile since the first/last time you two showed up together. Something big?"  
"What can't a mom and dad just see their seventeen year old daughter?" Beth asked.  
"So it's nothing?"  
"Nope I came to tell you that tomorrow after breakfast I'll have a meeting. Everyone must be there. I'll have guests."  
"Will you be there dad?" I said full of hope.  
"Unfortunately no. That's why I need to talk to you."  
"Remember after breakfast." mom said. I nodded. She & daddy looked at each as if they wanted to be together but couldn't. Beth disappeared.  
"Calmaté mija. Estoy aqui" I felt reassured.  
"What do you want to tell me?"  
"Algo que nunca te dije." something he never told me.  
"Qué es?" I asked what is it.  
"La historia de tu madre y yo." The story of my mom and him. He begun to tell and since even as a spirit his English isn't that advanced I'll translate it for you.  
*story time*  
Juan Diego Rodŕiguez-Amaya was an average Mexican who lived on a ranch. That was until his family revealed that they had saved money for generations so one day one of them would become something. So my daddy left his family to study in Mexico City.  
He was always smart so it wasn't too hard for him to become a professor. As a hispanic he was always religious meaning he worshipped and revered the deities. One day while reading a book he found a story about a deity, her name, Beth.  
From that day he begun to pray to her knowing as the deity of raptors she was still around. He asked her to appear, and wouldn't you know it she did. Things were so special, Beth mainly thanked him for praying to her. It had been a millennium since the last time it happened.  
It wasn't long until they realised that they not just liked each other but they loved each other. Soon after they got married. They accidently forgot one was a deity and the other wasn't. Even after the wedding when the guy clearly said "Till death do us part."  
The bee pollinated the flower. Suez never noticed, for obvious reasons. Nine months later I was born in Mexico City. Only when Suez did his check on his children did he find out. Rules are rules and she had to live on Olympus and left me with daddy. The last time she visited was when I was three, the day before my first memory. Anyway daddy and I had so many good times.  
*story time over*  
[5/28/20] "Eso es todo." That's all.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I am."  
"Oh, ok."  
"Nos veremos." We'll see each other again. We hugged the best we could. "Cuídate mucho cariño. Adiós." He faded away. I then spent some 15 minutes crying.  
After that I left my office. First I told Dan about tomorrow's meeting. He told Abigail. I also told that shy girl Raylee and Magical Bear. Soon everyone knew. We collectively decided to eat breakfast earlier to be ready when mom and her guest arrive.  
All ten of us were very hyped. Things had been quiet recently. As far as we knew the poachers are gone and there haven't been any threats as of late. Nothing else happened that day, nothing worth mentioning. We all went to bed earlier to wake up earlier.  
*The next morning*  
The ten of us, six animals, three humans, and a half-blood, awoke earlier than usual. Four of us got dressed in our usual attire, the others simply woke up. Breakfast was half an hour earlier. After sacrificing some food to the deities we ate.  
Mark ate fish, Gerald ate leaves, Warty ate grass, Denny ate different fish, Tiger ate meat, Shane swallowed rats, Raylee ate bread, Abigail ate fruit, Dan ate oatmeal, & I ate cereal. We finished and cleaned up. Then we realised that none of us knew where this meeting was being held.  
Soon there were three bright flashes of light. Before us were three different deities. Of course they'd hold it here. After all we are all here already. 


	6. Chapter Thirty-Nine: The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting

[5/31/20, 1st POV]  


**Diana  
"Hello, Diana, Dan, Abigail, Mark, Gerald, Warty, Denny, Tiger, Shane, & Raylee." Beth said. We all said "Hello, Beth." "The meeting has official started. Care to introduce yourselves?"  
"Yes." they said.  
"Salutations. I am Azsetal, the deity of ...."  
"Good was. You had a battle with Aranie and helped the Greccs against Troj."  
"Yes... I did. Thanks Gerald."  
"My name is Jehovah. I am..."  
"the Holy One of Israel." Abigail blurted out.  
"Correct, Abigail. I am the patron deity of Israel."  
"Good now that we all know each other let us get down to business." Beth said. "Contrary to what all ten of you believe the poachers are still around." We were all surprised, shocked, and dumbfounded.  
"We know Magical Bear you fought Xander and Aimée almost a year ago now. They survived and healed. Even Ximen is fine now. Since you lived here it's hard to get information here." Azsetal said.  
"But how?" Mark asked.  
"The poachers were prepared for any outcome and remained on the down low."  
"Why is it hard to give us info?" Tiger asked.  
"Here let me explain." Jehovah said. "Most deities have a home turf. Most of those are tied to Western Civilization which began in Greece. They followed it the United States. Their power gets weaker the farther they get from their home turf. Even though Israel is my home my power never weakens. Beth & Azsetal are Western Civilization deities." We all said "Ah!"  
Suddenly another flash of light appeared. "What, no one else is supposed to be here." Beth said ,"Who are you."  
[6/1/20] Before us was a figure, a deity no one knew about. All of us were quite until Mark said.  
"You are Nanook, the master of polar bears." He was serious.  
"Right you are, Mark Thorn/Mark Thorn." the almost man said.  
"You.... you've really lost it haven't you. The entirety of Bear Home World is destroyed." He was getting angry.  
"I know. Here let me explain. I was captured. I lost my powers, since most other deitel powers can't reach here I can't get help. With me gone some foreign humans destroyed Bear Home World."  
"Of course it all makes sense. No wonder."  
"Is this possible?" Dan asked.  
"Yes." Azsetal said ,"if they encounter someone stronger or smarter deities can be captured. Its happened."  
"Something is up with the fates in that case." Beth said.  
"I'm sorry for interrupting. Its just I felt the presence of other deities. Nanook stated.  
"Don't worry about it." Jehovah said.  
"Thanks, can I stay, please."  
"Sure, anyways. What I wanted to say is the poachers are still out there.. They're stronger than before. Plus they clearly were able to capture Nanook."  
"We're here to help. That polar bear has a special fate. That's why we call him The Hero Chosen by the Deities. He will be amazing. " Again we were surprised, some of knew Mark was special but this was confirmation from Azsetal one of the most[6/2/20]influential deities ever.  
"Wait, I'm the Legendary Hero Chosen by the Deities?"  
"Yes." Beth, Azsetal, and Jehovah said together.  
"What!" The other five said.  
"You see this Hero was chosen by us." Jehovah began ,"Someone once foresaw a fate that could destroy Earth and/or reset the universe. We picked someone who'll be able to win or give someone else the ability to win."  
"Oh and since Mark has the Three Mythical Bears inside him he'll be able to win."  
"Precisely." Azsetal said.  
"So that fate is the poachers?" Dan asked.  
"We aren't sure. We think but aren't 100% sure. What we do know is have allies will be the only way to win." Beth stated.  
"We have that covered. There is ten of us." I said.  
Everything was quite again. We all looked back forth between each other. "Is that everything this meeting is for?" Abigail asked.  
"OH right. There's one last thing." Beth said.  
"Right. Your daily routine will be no more. Tomorrow I want the six of you." Azsetal said as she pointed to them. "The poachers will be in the Middle of the Atlantic Ocean. See what's there."  
"The four of you will go to Nuuk, the capital of Greenland to get supplies. More on that tomorrow." Jehovah said.  
"Almost forgot. We'll be staying with you for today, tonight, and for a while. We will be helping you but not overly interfering in this journey."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters one day


	7. Chapter Fourty:A New Journey Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the basis for the exact dates in this game.  
> The ten of them get ready for the War on Poaching Phase Three.

[6/3/20]  


Diana

  
And just like that our meeting was over. At least when we built the UAKD we included lots of rooms. Well might as well suck it up. Today is March 17th, 2018. We spent the rest of the day packing things The Magicals will need for their quest. Plenty of food, healing herbs, oxygen tanks, extra weapons, and more.  
As for us we just prepared our winter coats, big ones. We need to blend in. Plus we need boots and pants. Dan insists on putting on his weird hat.  
It has been a while, though we train it isn't every day. Last year we had two major journeys. The first one was about a year ago. In March, Mark left after we saved him, he went to see if we were evil. He returned through a portal w/ five others.  
The second journey spanned mid October to early November. We had the [the main in _2_ and others as well. Beth sent them on a quest and they never returned. I didn't really participate in either, neither did Raylee. Dan and Abigail helped on the second journey. Yeah... we worked hard preparing everything for tomorrow. Once again we went to bed early to be awake early.  
*March 18th, 2018*  
We awoke at the time we were hoping for. As usual we humanoids got dressed, fixed our hair, & made our bed. The Magicals like usual just rolled out of their bed. The four deities awoke at the same time as everyone else.  
At breakfast we ate breakfast. Mark ate fish, Warty grass, Gerald leaves, Denny fish, Tiger chicken, Shane assorted rodents, Raylee cereal, Abigail bread, Dan also cereal, and I ate oatmeal.  
[6/4/20]The four deities ... I'm not sure what they ate. I know that they did eat something, what it was I don't know. Oh well, all fourteen of us ate breakfast. Afterward we went to finish packing things for The Magicals.  
*later on*  
It's noon now. We've already given the six of them their things including communicators, maps, and tele transporters. (to quick travel one can only go to certain spots but with these you can choose the locations.) Another thing we gave all of them is a Floaty Bot V6.7.  
"This is the Floaty Bot version six point seven. At the end of the first journey we took a Floaty Bot version one point ninety-five. Since then we upgraded, tested, and made more of these Floaty Bots. Each one of you will receive one. It'll float near you." I said.  
"Cool, what do they do?" Mark asked.  
"Many things. First and foremost they float. Secondly they also fire projectiles if you want, where you want. Another thing is they cast the shield of magical energy. It can also electrify you if you need a small boost. Oh and it can store things like your inventory. There are some other things too."  
"Awesome." Warty said. I handed them to each of them. "Please, and I speak for the four of us, stay alive, we can't handle anymore loses."  
"Don't worry. With me as leader there is no way anything bad will happen." Mark stated.  
"Well... adios, good-bye." The other three showed up to bid them farewell. The Magicals gave one last goodbye before heading off to the boat, The Elizabeth. There they go, heading off to the location programmed.  
[6/5/20] There they went. Six distinct members of the Animalia Kingdom. The last time they were alone on a quest was when they were somewhere cold. They fought Xander and Amiée, well Mark did anyway. "Again the poachers, how?"  
"I want answers too, Diana." Dan said. I didn't realize I said that aloud.  
"If only we had more information." Abigail stated.  
"Have you four finished talking?" called Azsetal.  
"Yes!" We changed into typical Greenlandic gear. "Nanook, you stay here." Beth said.  
"Sure thing Beth-san."  
"Ok, if anyone asks. Beth and Diana are mother/daughter, which you are." Azsetal said.  
"Azsetal and Dan are mother/son." Jehovah said.  
"And Jehovah and Abigail are father/daughter. Raylee you can be anyone's adoptive daughter." Beth said.  
"O...ok." she said shyly.  
"Let's head off."  
So the seven of us headed off in the most Greenlandic way possible. We don't want to attract any attention. We made it to Nuuk, Greenland's largest and capital city. It was founded on August 29th, 1728. Its area is 690 km^2 (265 sq mi) its 5m (16 ft) above sea level. The time zone is UTC-03:00 (Western Greenland Standard) but it'll soon be UtC-02:00 (Western Greenland Daylight). I read all this in an atlas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really feel like typing up chapters these days but that is ok, basically no one read this anyway. I might start posting stories about wildly different topics.


	8. Chapter Forty-One: New Boat Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ride to the poacher hide out.

[6/6/20, 1st POV]  


**Warty**

  
Finally some action. I was not there against Blue Shark or Ximen. We were on a "boat". It has a name, The Elizabeth. It just moves all on its own.  
None of us could believe the poachers were still around. Especially Magical Bear. He fought their leaders and won. How were we fooled for so long. Any who just like then it's just the six of us.  
"Alright comrades." Magical Bear said. ,"I know it has been a while since anything happened. I know we are all confused and angry that the poachers are back. None is angrier and more confused than me. I mean I literally fought both Xander and Aimée." He stopped to breathe ,"Sorry, I know together we will win." We all cheered when he said that. "Plus now we have more experience. We are better prepared and have the Floaty Bot!" It's true, each of us had one floating near them. Then all of us looked from one to the other and back. "Uh... I guess we just relax until we reach our target. Don't eat too much."  
Man, we are the strangest group ever. A wart hog, a tiger, snake, a giraffe, a dolphin, & a bear. Woah. And what we're doing is also strange. We are in a boat, in the "Atlantic." Things are quite bizarre.  
The six of us looked over the edge to see the water. So much of it. Sadly it has salt so it can not be consumed. Ouch. The weather was nothing special. Magical Bear later suggested we look at the clouds in the sky, and say what we see. So well all stared up at the sky.  
First thing we all saw was a line. Then we saw a different line. We waited a while then we saw a square. We waited some more. The wind causes the clouds to move & change their shape.  
[6/7/20] "That one looks, like a fish." Denny said.  
"Now it's a ... it'ss a blob." Shane said.  
A second later Gerald said ,"Now it fused with that one."  
"It's a ... uh ... oh I know a dead tree." I said.  
"It's a circle wait no still a circle." Tiger said.  
"Nope, it's an oval, see not perfectly round." Magical Bear said.  
That went on for a while, we saw that cloud turn into a pile of snow then a square. Sadly it blew away. At least there was a lot more clouds nearby.  
"That one is a lion head." I said.  
"Oh yeah it is." Gerald agreed.  
"Right there is a bolt of lightning." Tiger said.  
"At least it isn't real." Denny said.  
"Yeah," Magical Bear then pointed at another ,"That's a human face."  
We looked for a second and saw a face of a human. It had no eye balls only eye sockets, some cloud hair, and other things. He quickly blew away.  
"How much longer?" Shane asked.  
"Most of the day. At least we have Sea Lanterns." Magical Bear stated.  
So there we were on The Elizabeth, looking at sky, staring at clouds. They came and they left. Some were blobs, others were blobs, still others were blocks, how ever few were cool: a boat, a small boat, a boat front and a boat back, a rectangle, a star, a frog, another human face, some weird human, and lastly a blob.  
Then all the clouds disappeared. None were left.  
[6/8/20] Something was wrong. We all felt it. We got up struck defensive poses. We looked around. Then all of sudden a bunk of creatures were on our boat.  
"Not these guys again." Magical Bear was right. These guys were everywhere in our first quest. They were also present in our second quest. "Trust your instincts, trust your knowledge, but most importantly trust in the deities. Let's go!"  
I shot a ball of fire at the one in front of me. They're weak so he quickly died leaving something behind. Soon there were more. I ran at another destroying him. More and more appeared.  
Magical Bear was swinging his "club", Tiger was scratching and also breathing fire. Denny shot water. Shane was jumping and bitting. Gerald was kicking. I shot more fire. No matter how many we took out more kept appearing.  
"We can't lose yet, we just started." I yelled.  
"Yeah, we'll end the poachers for real." Tiger shouted.  
"C'mon disappear." Gerald said.  
"Right, it's not like there are infinite." Denny said.  
We each moved to a different section. They jumped onto the boat from all angles. They dealt small damage but to do that they just have to touch you.  
"I think there's too many!" Denny exclaimed ,"The boat is starting to not handle it."  
"Denny," Magical Bear shouted ,"I think you're right."  
We attacked harder & faster. Our Floaty Bots had beg to attack as well.  
[6/9/20] "We need to end this soon!" Gerald exclaimed.  
"We just have to!" I shouted.  
Our Floaty Bots were shooting their projectiles. We kept attacking on all sides at that is where they are. The boat was starting to sink down. Then there started to be less creatures. We all noticed that they were becoming stronger. They still died in one hit, mostly, but their damage for touching you was more.  
"Don't lose hope, don't lose trust, keep you faith up." Magical Bear said ,"I know! Have your Floaty Bots activate your shield." How smart. It protected us giving us a second to recharge some Orka, energy. When we released the shield it damaged the attackers.  
Again we went back to attacking. Soon even less started showing in but once again stronger. We kept going and going. We were losing strength.  
"This has to be the last of them!" Tiger yelled.  
"I agree." Shane said.  
So we continued to attack. The new ones stopped showing up. Before we knew it they were all gone.  
"We did it!" Denny shouted.  
"Wooo!" I exclaimed.  
"Wait. They could attack again at any moment, we must consume an energy boost in case they do." Magical Bear told us. We did. "Now be on your guard. We'll stay spread out so no matter where they attack from we'll be ready." We stayed. "Tell everyone if someone attacks. At least we are still on course to where ever we were going." he said.


	9. Chapter Forty-Two:On to somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warty tells us the way he sees things.

[6/10/20]  


**Warty**

The boat continued to move to .... somewhere. We were all alert in case of attack. All was calm. Every now and then we looked over the edge and saw consumable water.  
We were too tense to be able to calm down and relax. All six of us were determined to defeat the poachers. Those creatures still didn't show up. Nor did anyone else. I came up with the idea to rotate every then and now. We would guard a different area of the boat, The Elizabeth.  
Time felt slower, as if we were forced to suffer even longer than we should.  
"Ok, comrades, don't lose control. Keep your guard up. Don't allow anyone onto this boat." Magical Bear said. We all agreed.  
None of us lost control nor did we let anyone attack our boat.  
"Hey, Magical Bear. How much long?" I asked.  
"No idea. I haven't left my area to look at the main place. I'm sure we're almost there. Trust me." We did.  
More time passed by. We all knew the boat was moving. Not one of us knew where. We kept rotating and guarding a different area. Still nothing dared to jump on the boat.  
"I am not the only one to feel something is wrong, right?" Gerald asked.  
"No, I felt it too." Tiger said.  
"Ssame." Shane said.  
"Me as well." Denny stated.  
"Yeah, I can feel it." I said.  
"Now I feel it. Something is most definitely wrong. I wish I knew what?" Magical Bear said.  
[6/11/20] "Yeah!" we all said together.  
"Maybe we are being watched." I said.  
"By someone other than the deities, I hope not!" We all agreed to that.  
"Then what could it be?" Shane asked.  
"Maybe someone like the Large Stone Woman or The Last One?" Gerald suggested.  
"Someone large? Can beings that size even swim?" Tiger questioned.  
"I'm pretty sure they can and do." Denny said.  
"Let's not worry. After all the deities are watching over us. Right?" Magical Bear asked.  
We were quiet. We were full of worry. This can't be the end. The water was still blue, the sun was still shining, brightly. We sacrificed food to the deities right before we left. They have to be watching & guarding us. We all hoped it was true.  
Only a little bit of time went by when something crashed into the boat. We were all shaken.  
"What the heck was that!" Tiger shouted.  
Denny looked over the edge and said calmly ,"Oh it's just a whale."  
"A what?" Shane asked.  
"A whale. It just bumped into the boat by accident. Whales are nice. They are just like dolphins only not. It's not a problem."  
"Quick ask for help." Gerald urged.  
"But I don't speak whale!"  
We were all quiet ,"Denny, we all understand each other. Speak in English/," bear roars ,"/Antusa." Magical Bear said.  
"Oh right."  
[6/12/20] "Well ask for help." I stated.  
"Ok, here goes." He raised his voice ,"Excuse me, whale-san."  
The "whale" stopped and answered ,"Yes?"  
"Ask for help." Tiger said quietly.  
"Oh we were wondering if you could help us." Denny said.  
"Who is us?" The whale asked.  
"There's me. I'm Denny. There is also Magical Bear, a polar bear, Tiger, Warty the Wart-Hog, Gerald the Giraffe, and Shane the Snake." We all shouted hello.  
"I have no idea what any of you are. Denny aren't you a dolphin? Shouldn't you be swimming not in a human device?"  
"It's a long story. Look we need to know where we are. How far from Greenland are we?"  
"Greenland?"  
"Yes. That large ice island in the North."  
"Oh, nope still no idea."  
"Fine. Where is the closest piece of land?"  
"Land? Ah thats very, very far from here."  
"How far?"  
"So far it'll take to long to reach."  
"Are you a real whale?"  
There was quite ,"Yeah, what makes you ask?"  
"Whales travel long distances. They know North. Finally you are flickering."  
"Dang it! Why!"  
"Hey you're Blue Shark."  
"Come on! The disguise broke!" Loud annoyed shark noises. "Ahh! Fine Xander-Sama ordered me to not attack the six of you. So good-bye."  
"Bye!"  
[6/13/20] "Good-bye!" The rest of us said.  
"Wait did we just say good-bye to an enemy?" Tiger asked.  
Quiet. "We did but he didn't attack us." pause ,"I guess it's alright." Magical Bear said.  
"Too bad we didn't get any help." Gerald said.  
"I guessss that we can chill out a little." Shane said.  
"Yeah, we fought him right before Ximen so we'll be fine." Magical Bear reasoned. "I guess I'll go and see how much longer until we reach ... somewhere."  
So the polar bear headed to the boat's center. The rest of us quit paying attention to the water, after all our energy is almost full.  
About three minutes later he came back. "So according to the 'screen' it's early afternoon. It also said we'll be there in some 27 hours. So over a day from now."  
More quiet. "What will we do when it becomes night time?" Denny asked.  
"I asked the screen that very thing. It said that we take shifts. There is a sleeping compartment down below. Plus there are lights attached to the boat so no matter what there will be light. We can decide shifts when it almost gets dark." We all agreed.  
Man, a long journey sure awaits us. This'll have to be amazing. Who knows, besides the deities, what we will encounter. Fantastical beasts, rouge deities, other wart hogs, or even blobs could be on this journey. Of course the end goal is to get rid of poaching and the poachers. I believe we'll be able to.  
[6/14/20] *Later*  
The sun was setting. The sky was turning red. The moon was already up in the sky. We had decided that I would take the first shift. Shane would take third shift. Magical Bear would get the second shift.  
"Alright my comrades, night is quickly approaching." Magical Bear said.  
"Can we review the plan?" Gerald asked.  
"Yeah, can we? I kinda forgot it." Shane said.  
"Fine. Soon when it gets dark everyone except Warty will go into the sleeping room down in the boat. The Sea Lanterns will be on. Warty gets first shift. I'll get the second one & Shane'll get shift 3."  
He looked around ,"Wait. What do we do on night shift?" I asked him.  
"On your turn you'll have to guard this boat. Don't let anyone on board. Monitor the water. If someone does get on fight only if necessary. If the fight goes bad don't hesitate to wake us up to help you. Don't fall asleep on the job. Don't wake up others unless it is important. Remain alert at all times. I'm pretty sure that is it."  
"Thanks!" Shane and I said together.  
All six of us watched the sun set. It was amazingly beautiful. The lanterns had already begun to turn on. The moon was shining on us.  
"Alright, then. I'll see you in a while." I said.  
"Good night." Each of us said to each other.  
The five of them went into the boat's center. I was left alone, atop of The Elizabeth. I'd guard for some 2-4 hours. I was 97% ready for this. Night shift here we go. 


	10. Chapter Forty-Three:The First Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warty's night shift.

[6/16/20, 1st POV]  


**Warty**

  
It was dark. Not too much though. The Sea Lanterns actually give off a good amount of light. So there I was, wake-ish up. I walked around the boat, occasionally looking into the water. Nothing. I knew I shouldn't let my guard down. Sure my floaty could protect me.  
I continued to walk around, trying to not make any noise. I was doing a good job. I kept looking into the water every now and then. All there was a gentle breeze. The boat continued on its path to .... somewhere. There was the soothing sound of the ocean. I guess thats how its supposed to be.  
Time continued to pass, and pass. I felt something might be a little off. It was as if somebody was tampering with time itself. How crazy ... that's impossible.  
The boat felt kinda of ... lonely. Like with everyone asleep the boat couldn't enjoy our company. Plus, without the others it's a little ... strange. Anyways to prevent myself from falling asleep I kept walking and eating. Things were easy. The gentle breeze sure feel good, especially after that fight we had.  
Just what are those creatures. We've seen them for a while, since our first journey. Not even the four humans, who are very smart, know what they are. We just know that before our first journey none of us had seen them.  
Ok well... we won that is all that matters... that's all that matters.... matters. Darn I sure feel sleepy... must not fall asleep. Must not. My eyes were closing. I must of accidently fallen asleep for a while cause when I woke up I saw some kind of human on the boat.  
[6/16/20]"Huh? What? Who ... who are you?" I asked.  
"Oh me? I am a little lost. Can you help me?" the voice was feminine.  
"Uh... really?"  
"I am so sorry for my sudden appearance. I am trying to run away." She had on something pink around her eyes. She seemed to be taller than Diana. Her hair was mostly purple with tuffs of pink. Her eyes seemed almost lifeless. The clothes she had on were none I'd ever seen. They were all purple. Something felt off.  
"You are a human, right?"  
"Yes, and are you a wart hog?"  
"Yeah. So who is you running from?"  
"Oh...." She pulled out a thing I'd never seen. She moved it slightly over & over near her face. "I ... I ... need help."  
"That I know. Here, stay here. This is a safe place. If anyone threats to attack or does attack I have five allies down in the boat."  
"Thank you... .thank you, Thank you." She rubbed my fur.  
"No problem."  
A second later she asked ,"Why are you on this boat?"  
"Oh, you see me and my five buddies are on this quest slash journey. A year ago we went on a journey to defeat the poachers. We won but the poachers survived. Now we want to finish them." I explained that five of were captured by the poachers, Shane, Tiger, and I were used as enemies. Magical Bear (real name Mark Thorn) was looking for vengeance and freed three of us from evil and two of us from "cages". "So yeah that is the main reason for this journey slash quest. I am Warty. Warty Wart Hog." I said.  
[6/17/20] "Amanda Atra."  
"Nice to meet you."  
"Right back at you." we were quiet and then she asked "Why are you out here alone?"  
"That simple question has a simple answer. I have the first night shift. You see earlier in the day we were attacked. So to prevent another attack three of us will be on night guard. First me, then Magical Bear, & lastly Shane."  
"Thanks, I now understand."  
"Hey, no worries. We can, together, win any fight." I still felt something was off. "Here chill, relax, and keep calm. Stay here. I'll make sure no one dangerous attacks."  
"I'll help."  
"No, I am the one on night shift, not you."  
"oh ok."  
I began to walk around the boat. All else seems normal. No one else was on the boat. The water was calm. The breeze was calming. My Floaty Bot was near me. I still sleepy. I walked around the whole this, twice.  
"Alright all seem fine." I said.  
"That's good, right?"  
"Right." There was a strange sound. Amanda Atra groaned. "Hey are you alright?"  
She groaned again & the strange noise happened again. "No, it's too late. Look I was attacked before I found you. Now I'll change and ruthlessly attack."  
I stepped back in shock. "Really?"  
"Yes. It was nice meeting you. If you can throw me overboard, please. Good-bye." Water came from her eyes. Another weird noise and groans.  
Her appearance began to change. Her skin turned blue-ish. Her eyes lost all life they had. Her hair started to [6/18/20] grow longer. A weird glow quickly around her & quickly disappeared. She roared  
"Quiet. We can talk this out."  
She roared again. She ran at me and was going to scratch me with her long claws. I jumped back just in time. "Amanda Atra. You have to be there. Things like this don't just happen."  
"Amanda Atra is no more." A scratchy voice said. "You should be perished."  
"No is not real."  
"It is."  
"Is this an attack by the poachers."  
"It's not." Ouch what a terrible voice.  
The body of Amanda jumped at me. She landed on top of me. "We .. this doesn't have to be this way."  
"Yes, it does. It's my purposes."  
My Floaty Bot had begun to attack. I squealed as she bit me with teeth sharper than what humans have. I jumped up knocking her off.  
"Are you sure?!"  
"YES!" She shouted loudly. Ow.  
"Fine, Amanda. I'll throw you overboard."  
Once again she ran at me. I jumped, hit her, and began spinning. I spun for five seconds. She was launched back slightly. Another roar. She charged and punched me. Woah, strange.  
I did a weak fire jutsu. She was hit. I then spun a different way. I hit four times. She seemed to be getting more & more upset. She kicked me into the air only to quickly jump up and kick me back down. Then she kicked me almost overboard.  
"Fire Art: Ball of Flames." Fire was shot from both my nose and mouth. It flew at her and landed.  
[6/19/20] What used to be Amanda roared again. We ran at each other. She punched me down. I squealed a little loudly. I rolled out of the way of a drop kick. Once again I jumped and began to spin. I spun for another five seconds.  
I had given up trying to reason with her. I ran around the center. She clearly didn't know about that as I easily attacked from behind by bashing her. She charged at me again. This time I rolled to trip her. It worked. However she quickly jumped back up. I could tell she was really angry by now.  
What was she? I'm pretty sure that she isn't human anymore. I've lived with four of them for a while. There's no possible way they can do that. Hmmm.... maybe...no... how about... nope ... then again .... actually that was a crazy dream I had, twice. I'm all out of ideas. I can't even ask her.  
She fired her own ball of fire. It hit me pretty hard. I didn't think she could use jutsus. No matter ... I know that jutsu. So I used it against her. She dodged most of it. Darn. What used to be Amanda ran, again at me. She ran by me but scratched quite hard. I squealed again. I charged ahead to avoid being hit again.  
Quickly I checked the water to see if anyone was hiding there. I didn't need any other troubles like humans who transform. How am I going to explain it? Luckily the water was empty. Unluckily the boat wasn't Another ball of fire flew at me. I dodged it but my Floaty Bot wasn't so lucky. It got a little burned. Not good. Alright no more fooling around I must fulfil her last request, to be thrown overboard. I will do what I must.  
[6/20/20] "Trust your knowledge, trust your instincts, but most of all trust in the deities." Magical Bear had said that during the day. How true, how true.  
I yelled a little and shot out a ball of fire. She avoided it like I planned. She then ran at me. I smile. I began to run away around the boat, I was faster, yes! Then I stopped soon she showed up and ... wait! I don't have hands.... how can I pick her up? She was fast approaching. Quick think.... think. She was dangerously close. Oh how I wish I could grab her.  
Suddenly she stopped. My Floaty Bot was causing her to be stuck mid air. Of course its attached to my thoughts. Throw her overboard. The Floaty Bot did just as I thought. Time to secure victory. While she was falling I jumped to back flip. My hind legs hit her, sending her down faster. My front legs landed, barely on the boat. My bot helped me up.  
Once I was back on the boat I looked into the water. I almost didn't see her. She was sinking fast and the water was taking her away.  
"Thank you, deities. I am sorry Amanda Atra." I lay down to rest a little. Sleep soon found me. I had to stay up until Magical Bear arrived. I ate a healing herb. Sure glad that's over.  
About five minutes later I heard some walking. I got in a defensive pose. It turned out to be Magical Bear arriving on the deck.  
"Hey Warty."  
"Hi, Magical Bear."  
"Anything happen?" he asked.  
"I'll ... I'll tell you in the morning." I said.  
"Alrighty then. Sleep well. I'll see in the morning."  
"Yeah. Good night, Magical Bear." I went to sleep.


	11. Chapter Forty-Four:Morning is Fast Approaching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane's night shift.

[6/21/20, 3rd POV]  


**Shane**

  
Magical Bear went to wake up Shane.  
"Wake up Shane." He whispered.  
"Oh, right. I had the third shift. Sleep well."  
"I will."  
Shane slithered up to the deck. The Sea Lanterns continued to illuminate the boat. Shane knew that there was about 2½ hours till sunrise. Even then there was still about 1½ hours till his shift ended.  
First he went to check the water. It was empty. There was a cool breeze. He slithered around the deck. Good, no one else except him was on the boat. Things were peaceful. No one but him and his Floaty Bot moved.  
He also knew that he had already gotten all his sleep & wouldn't sleep until it was night again. He rather enjoyed being all alone with no else around. He was the lowest in rank. He was, after all, saved last. That didn't matter. This journey was to make the poachers never return.  
Morning was fast approaching. Good thing. Night is cool but day is awesomer. Shane thought to himself: I'm sure glad the deities allowed me to meet such amazing & incredible allies. All nine of others.  
The blue and purple snake continued looking overboard into the water. It was blue and reflective. He would then slither around the boat. No body else but him was around. Shane knew also that he would have to wait for everyone to be awake to be able to eat breakfast.  
'I wonder if Warty and Magical Bear's shifts were this easy. I'll have to ask them in a few hours.'  
[6/22/20] Shane the Snake then proceed to look around. After the surprise attack yesterday Shane didn't want to deal with anyone else. At least the breeze was calming and soothing. Shane felt calmed and soothed. He knew his five allies could help in a fight if anything went wrong.  
Following that Shane looked into the water again. Nothing. Good. He looked up into the sky. He thought back to the first journey. Immediately after he was saved they went to the Arctic Tundra. 'Dang, I almost died.' he thought, it was true. 'I'm a snake, I'm cold blooded. I nearly froze to death. Good thing Magical Bear was there.'  
He would continue to make sure that no one boarded the boat. He looked into the water and into the sky in case someone came from above. Of course he slithered after all he has no arms or legs. Morning continued to approach. About a half an hour before sunrise Shane heard a strange noise.  
The snake slithered towards the direction where the noise came from. He prepared for an attack. When one didn't arrive he turned around. As soon as he did he heard the noise again. Shane was at this point ready for a fight.  
"Show yourself coward." He said. When he did another snake jumped onto the boat. Immediately Shane realized that this snake was being controlled by the poachers. The other snake hissed loudly. Shane hissed too. The other snake shot some poisonous poison at Shane. It hit. "Oh c'mon." Shane did a quick tactical retreat. The other snake followed him. Once Shane got far enough he was ready for this.  
[6/23/20] 'This'll be easy.' Shane thought. He jumped at the other guy and bit him. The other snake was poisoned. The two of them circled around each other. Then at the same time they jumped, bumping into each other. Shane shot out poison of his.  
Both snakes stared intently into each other eyes. They had no eyelids & thus could not blink. They then slithered side by side around the boat. It was as if it was a race. They tried to shove the other into the wall. Neither prevailed.  
Soon they stopped and turned to face each other. Another staring contest. The other snake jumped over Shane and bit his tail. Shane hissed in pain. He slithered away.  
'I need a plan. A good one. This guy can't think on his own.' Shane jumped into the air, did a front flip, and landed on the other snake. He hissed. Shane boinged up and down. The other snake jumped up, shot Shane up, and slithered away. When Shane landed the other snake zipped past, twice. He would of done it a third time but Shane used his to smack him.  
The other snake got up and charged. Shane rolled out of the way. His Floaty Bot had begun to shoot. 'I need to end this soon.' Suddenly a genius idea formed in his mind. 'I'll jump onto higher ground.' So Shane jumped from the deck to the edge to the roof of the boat. The other snake slithered to look up at Shane.  
"Don't move. I have the higher ground. I have won." Shane said full of confidence. The opponent tried to replicate what Shane had done. He jumped up to the rim and towards the roof, towards Shane. [6/24/20] Doing some quick thinking Shane jumped forward a little and did a backflip. The attack connected! The other snake was launched into the water.  
Shane jumped down to see if the other snake was still around. He saw him sink and get left behind, oh well.  
The battle had been won. Shane was the winner. 'Hopefully no else attacks.' Shane quickly ate an herb that restored Orka and HP. The purple and blue snake then looked off into the distance. Sunrise was near.  
A little while later the sun begun to rise. 'Yes, the ssun. Yeah.' He didn't know but his Floaty Bot had taken a picture and would take a few more. The sunrise was beautifully awesome. The darkness fading and sunlight expanding. The sky turned blue. The stars faded away and the sea lanterns begun to turn off.  
Before he knew it the sun had fully risen. Shane then went back to patrolling the boat. Looking up, down, left, and right. Check the water.  
No body, no thing, and no one was around. It was quite, except of course for the waters. 'I'm ssure glad the otherss weren't waken up.' he thought as he warmed up in the sun. The Sun would increase his strength.  
The snake continued doing what he was supposed to be doing, night guarding, well... day guarding? Shane didn't understand that. He knew that they didn't ever wake up at sunrise, unless they were going to see the sunrise. 'I'll tell the others what I went through. I wonder if Warty and Magical Bear also fought ssomeone.' 


	12. Chapter Forty-Five: The journey continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane tells us that the journey continues.

[6/25/20, 1st POv ]  


**Shane**

  
The rest of my shift went by really well. No one else showed up. I continually looked into the water and sky. All around I did everything Magical Bear had told me.  
Before I even knew it my shift was over. No body had woken up yet so I kept guard. A few minutes later Magical Bear came from the sleeping room.  
"Good morning." I said.  
"Morning, Shane." he said. "I see that the boat is still working. Good job."  
"Thanks. Could not of done it without your instructions."  
"True. Now we wait for everyone else to wake."  
We did, everyone else was up within a half hour. I said good morning to everyone & they said good morning back.  
"Alright, now that everyone is awake it is time for breakfast." We all cheered when Magical Bear said that. We each ate the food we packed which was the food we usually eat. Fish for Denny and Magical Bear, rodents for me, leaves for Gerald, grass for Warty, & meat for Tiger.  
As always we really enjoyed our food, today however we seemed to enjoy it more. Probably due to how hard this journey's been already. When we finished breakfast Warty stood up and said.  
"...I need to tell the five of you what happened to me last night while I was on Night Guard."  
"Alright ... go on..." Magical Bear said.  
[6/26/20] "Well I was feeling sleepy. I guess I accidentally fell asleep. When I woke up however I saw a human. She said she was running from someone. She was nice. I told her about you, all of you. Things were going well. That was until the strangest thing happened. She transformed, she didn't seem human. She attacked me. I fought back. Her voice was awful. Of course I won. I threw her into the water, she said to do that before she changed." There seemed to be sadness to her voice.  
We were quiet. Then I spoke. "I went through a similar experience."  
"You fought a human?" Warty asked.  
"No, it was a snake. First there was a strange noise, I went to see what was there. A snake in robotic armor was there. We had a fight. We were pretty even. Then I had the great idea to jump to higher ground. Despite my warning he tried to jump to my level. I shot him into the water."  
The five of us then looked at Magical Bear. "Sorry guys." he said, "n...nothing happened to me. Sorry no story." Strange something felt off. Ah well... that doesn't matter.  
"Hey, how much longer, Magical Bear?" Tiger asked.  
"Here, I'll go see." He left and two minutes later he came back and said, "About 5 ish hours. So after lunch time." We all said oh ok. We were all kinda tense. As if another attack could happen at any moment.  
"Thiss.. isss... ssilly. We sshouldn't be afraid." I stated.  
[6/27/20] "Y...yeah. We have each other, we have the deities on our side." Magical Bear said.  
"Good point. Just because there was a huge attack yesterday and two last night is no reason to become cowards." Tiger said. It was all true.  
"There's six of us. We can basically beat every other Inner Element. I'm grass. Denny has water. Tiger & Warty are fire. Shane is poison. And of course Magical Bear is magic. We'll overcome any challenge." Gerald said.  
We all shouted in agreement. "You know, this reminds me that on our first journey when we all first came together in the arctic. I was the one giving encouragement. Now we all encourage each other." Once again we shouted in agreement, he was telling the whole truth. "Of course we shouldn't get too sure. We can't let the deities do our work for us." Another agreement.  
From that moment we kicked back and relaxed. Once again we had the great idea to go cloud gazing. First we saw nothing. The clouds hadn't blown in yet. They quickly did however.  
"That one iss a ssnake." I hissed.  
"And that one is a ... another snake." Tiger said.  
"Look! A third and fourth one." Denny said.  
"Over there is the half moon. Third quarter?" Warty asked.  
"Yeah." Magical Bear said.  
"Yes! wait now it is a waning crescent." Warty said.  
[6/28/20] "Also right."  
"That one is a normal cloud." Gerald said.  
"Woah, that is a big boat." Denny said.  
"That one looks like the sun." Tiger said.  
"And that one is covering the real sun." Warty stated. He was right. Now the shade was everywhere.  
"See that one? It looks like me." Magical Bear said. Then each of us saw clouds that each looked like one of us.  
"It must be a ssign from the deitiess themselvess." I said.  
"It just has too. All six of us see each other in the clouds." Magical Bear said.  
Soon the clouds that looked like us faded away. The shade was still around. "Hey I ssee a ssquare."  
"Nows it is a rectangle. No... a trapezoid." Tiger responded.  
"That one over that reminds me of ... someone. No idea who." Magical Bear said as he pointed to a cloud. It looked like Gerald, but shorter neck among other things.  
"I know that shape... its a octagon." Warty said.  
"Nope, its a setagon. 7 not 8 sides." Denny corrected.  
"Look another blob." Gerald said. We all cheered to see another blob.  
We spent ... I'm not sure how long looking into the sky. The sun eventually came back and then went away again. Some of the coolest shapes and forms we saw were a weird circle, weird lines touching, a tree, an upside down had of a [6/29/20] human, a circle, a larger blob, and the best one of all: a cool looking frog.  
Before long the sun was close to being directly about us. All of us knew that lunch time was quickly getting closer.  
"Hey, I have an idea. How about we eat lunch a little early. That way we'll be ready when we reach our destination." We all agreed to that very quickly. "Nice, I'll see how much time is left. He went to go see. A minute later he came back. There's about an hour left until we get ... somewhere."  
"That settles it lunch is ... now!" Warty said.  
We all cheered when he said that. All of us had our lunch in our inventory. Each of us summoned it and began eating. I had mice, Warty ate some vegetables, Gerald had leaves, Tiger ate some kind of other meat, Magical Bear ate some fish and so did Denny.  
Lunch was as always very, very good. It replenished health points, Orka, and was very very tasty. Since lunch was that good we didn't notice time go by. We finished pretty fast since it was so delicious. We all just looked back and forth at each other.  
"Alright everyone since lunch time is now over everyone go get ready. I'll see how much is now left." Magical Bear said.  
We all stood up. We each begun to mentally prepare. Who knows, except for the deities, is what we're going to encounter. Yeah, we finally made it to where The Elizabeth was taking us, entirely safe. 


	13. Chapter Forty-Six:We made it ... Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane narrates the arrival of the Elizabeth to... somewhere.

[6/30/20, 1st POV]  


**Shane**

  
"We here we are .... somewhere." Magical Bear told us.  
"So .. where exactly?" Gerald asked.  
"Uh... Denny, you're an expert in all things water, right?"  
"I guess." he said.  
"Then tell us where are we." Warty said.  
"Right.... " Denny looked all around.  
"Itss, alright if you don't know. None of us do." I said.  
"Yeah. I feel like my sense of direction is being messed with." We all agreed to that. "What I can say is that were in the bottom half of the Atlantic. The closest land is East. The way the sun rises."  
"Not the most helpful info but works for me." Tiger said.  
"Alright allies. Time to get ready." Magical Bear said. "Follow Diana's instructions. Activate Floaty Bot Water Form. Quickly stretch. Put your aquatic gear on. Be alert and most importantly stick together." All of us followed the instructions exactly. "Is everybody ready?" We all shouted "Ready!" "Ok then we'll jump in this order. Me, Shane, Warty, Tiger, Gerald, & Denny last."  
He jumped into the water. I followed. Then Warty and Tiger. Lastly Gerald and Denny. We were now all floating on the surface of the water. "Now what?" I asked. We all looked back and forth and back and forth and back and forth.  
"Uh...umm. I'll...I'll ask Diana on the communicator she gave us." He summoned it from his inventory.  
[7/3/20] "Hello" A weird voice spoke. "Magical Bear." it said after a pause. "What would you like to do?"  
"Uh... I'd like to contact Diana."  
"Now contacting Diana Camila Rodríguez-Amaya." The communicator then began to beep. It went on for a minute or so. Then....  
"Hello, hello, hola, hola?" It was Diana's voice.  
"Hi Diana. That is you right?"  
"Yes." she then quietly said ,"thank the deities." normal voice ,"Hey Magical Bear, did you guys reach your destination yet?"  
"Oh yes. Yes we have. We're currently floating in the water now."  
"Ok, and you want to know what to do next, right?"  
"Yes, we do."  
"Alright we're still in Nuuk. We're just in a building no one uses. So...uh...let me remember. Ah! I remember now. Is it sunny out?"  
"Very."  
"Good so you'll have to swim downward. You should be able to see a dome with movement going on inside. There is an opening on the South West side. Swim in through there. Once inside there is no water. It should be a poacher hide out. You know the rest."  
"Sure do."  
"Did the rest of The Magicals hear that?"  
"Yes." we said loudly.  
"Very well, then. Good luck down there."  
"Thanks. See ya."  
"Adiós"  
There was a long beep at that. Magical Bear [7/5/20] put the communicator away. We all looked at each other and soon began to swim down. The ocean looked beautiful.  
All six of us swam with varying skill levels. Denny was the best, he does live in the water. Next was Magical Bear, he's a water hunter. Tiger was third, he seemed to know what he was doing. Gerald, Warty, and I, Shane, could kinda swim. Our water gear mostly did it for us.  
We continued to swim dowards. The south west side entrance was the goal. Nothing hostile was in sight. The ocean was much more awesome underwater than above water. Fish swam by, they didn't pay attention to us. Some other things passed by and they looked at us like we were strange, which we are.  
I did have one question, how were we going to fight with our underwater gear. I was going to find out soon. At least our Floaty Bots were still near us.  
As we neared our destination I mentally prepared for this. Poachers, hiding, in a hideout, that's underwater. No wonder we couldn't find them until now. Oh, if only we could of talked underwater, but sadly we can't Then we landed on the ground.  
Magical Bear was the first to go towards the entrance. We all followed behind and headed inside. 


	14. Chapter Forty-Seven:Not what I had thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerald tells us where we truly are.

[7/7/20, 1st POV]  


**Gerald**

  
The six of us swam into the opening on the South West side. The instant we did our Floaty Bots absorbed our water gear into them. We felt like we are land.  
"Surrender now! We are The Magicals! We are part of the UAKD!" Magical Bear Shouted when he said that we realised something was off. An alarm went off and what looked like poachers arrived.  
"No you surrender. You have trespassed onto territory of the Huntresses of Artemis. Don't make any sudden movements." A voice said. It belonged to someone who somewhat reseblemed Diana. Plenty of other girls in similar outfits and weapons showed up.  
"I think we made a mistake." I said.  
"Yeah, me too." Warty stated.  
"Quickly ssay ssomething, Magical Bear." Shane hissed.  
"Yeah please." Denny clicked.  
"Tell them the truth." Tiger said.  
"This is a big misunderstanding, right? Are you the poachers?"  
"No. Didn't you hear us. We are the Huntresses of Artemis. We aren't affiliated in any way with the poachers at all." The same human said.  
"NOw tell us. Who are you six. Where are you from? How'd you find us? What is your purpose? Tell the truth." They were intense. We all had some fear in us. We knew they weren't fooling around.  
"Uh hem... I am Magical Bear. The giraffe is Gerald. The warty hog is Warty. The snake is Shane. Tiger is the tiger. Denny is the dolphin. We are the" strange noise ,"The Magicals. We are part of the Union of the Animalia Kingdom and Deities.[7/8/20] We are on a quest to defeat poaching. We won't hurt any of you."  
They stared at us, intensely. These girls were, we could tell more dangerous than us. They were on full guard and didn't lower their bows. "Alright we are sure. Come with us. Luckily Artemis herself is here." She began walking we followed behind. The others kept their bows pointed at us.  
The six of us were quite nervous. This was supposed to be a poacher hideout. Not a place where the Huntresses of Artemis are. Soon we arrived at a large chair. Sitting on it was a deity. We all felt her immense power.  
"Divine deity Artemis. These five mammals and one reptile have trespassed into here." The same girl said.  
"Thank you, Lisa." Divine deity Artemis said. She stood up and became the size of a normal human. She stared at us. "I know you. You're that bear. The.... uh... Hero chosen by the Deities, right?"  
"Yes, I am." Magical Bear said.  
"Good. You weren't my first pick but my brother, Apollo, said you'll achieve many things. Hmmm..." she stared at the rest of rest. "I remember all of you. I let you guys win a fight when you were learning about the deities. Am I right?"  
"Yes. Mistress." We all said.  
"Well, i heard you came here expecting to find the poachers. I know how you were expecting that result. Since Lisa was the one who discovered it I'll let her tell. Lisa?"  
"Yes, Mistress. So basically we felt something was [7/9/20] off in the nearby vicinity. So we went to check it out. First we sent a spy to see. Sadly, there were poachers there. As sneaky as she was she was killed. Thanks to the camera we attached to her we saw that it was in fact the League of Poachers. Her killer was sneakier but we saw she had yellow hair, & was old enough to be someone's mother."  
"So it was an underwater base like this one we are in?" I asked.  
"Yes, there is good news however. After Edith was killed we launched a surprise attack. Dang, those poachers are stronger than we expected."  
"I thought this was good news." Tiger said.  
"It is. We won, kinda. Both of us suffered many losses. They surrendered but we weren't strong enough to capture their base so we retreated & didn't capture it. If you had arrived there instead you could of won."  
"But how did we end up here?" Warty asked.  
"Someone must of messed up The Elizabeth." Denny suggested.  
"Or those directions were always wrong. I mean both of us have underwater bases only sort of far from each other." Lisa said.  
"Maybe." Magical Bear said.  
"At least we know that we aren't enemies, right?" Shane asked.  
"Yes. We know that." Divine deity Artemis said. "Now you mentioned the Union of Animalia Kingdom and Deities. Didn't you?"  
"We sure did." Magical Bear said.  
Artemis thought for a second ,"Is it... that place in the true land beyond the deit[7/11/20]iets, right?" she paused to think again. "Created by my half-sister... uh...the one who married a human."  
"Yes. Beth married Juan Diego Rodríguez-Amaya. Beth is a daughter of Suez, like you."  
"Good. Everyone on Olympus knows about the deity who married a mortal man." she made a face, quickly. "Anyways since you're here rest for a while, not too long, though."  
"Thank you, Divine deity Artemis. We will honor your request." We all somehow said at once.  
"You're welcome. Lisa guide them."  
"Yes, Mistress."  
So the six of us followed Lisa. She took us to a table.  
"Did you fight the poachers?" I asked.  
"Yeah I did, how about you?"  
"I did. I fought their leaders Xander and Aimée." Magical Bear said.  
"Woah, you did, no your lying."  
"No, I'm not, tell them Warty."  
"It's true, we weren't there but we saw them."  
"Brown hair and mustache for Xander and ..."  
"... and yellow hair in two ties for Aimée. Yes we've seen them."  
"I only know them from this picture we found while we were there. " She showed it to us. "Woah, calm down it's just a picture."  
"Right." we all said.  
"I also fought & lost to Ximen. We fought him and won together. He has blue hair."  
"So this is him?" another picture. "It's just a picture, again. How about her. It says Ciana."[7/13/20] She's a high ranking officer." We all starred with anger at the picture.  
"Twice, I've seen her. The first time was when she and Ximen shot me into the forest. The second time was when in the savanna, she casted an illusion on us." Magical Bear said.  
"I remember that illusion." The five of us said.  
"Well you are the Hero chosen by the deities. So it's kinda your fate." Lisa said.  
"Maybe, either way I'll be very awesome. Don't you dare and doubt it."  
"Right... so what's u with the other five of you. You're the weirdest group I've ever seen. A snake, dolphin, giraffe, tiger, and a wart hog."  
"You see each of us were captured by the poachers." I said.  
"Me and Gerald were put in cages." Denny told her."  
"Me, Tiger, and Warty were turned into minionss of the poachers." Shane said.  
"Magical Bear saved us all." Tiger said.  
"I see. So you two." She pointed to me & Denny ,"were caged and you three," she pointed to the other three ,"were turned into mechanical robots to fight."  
"Yes." All six of us said. Things were quiet for a minute.  
"So .... could you tell us about the Huntresses fo Artemis and about you. About your past." Magical Bear asked.  
She took a breathe. "Sure ... come with me." She stood up and picked up her bow and arrows. 


	15. Chapter Forty-Eight:Lisa's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of a girl named Lisa.

[7/15/20, 3rd POV]  


**Gerald**

  
She guided all six of The Magicals. She made sure no one saw her. They entered a room. Once inside she closed the door and turned on the light.  
"Is everyone here?" she asked.  
"Yes." The Magicals all said.  
"Alright. Listen closely. I'm only going to tell you once. Remember this conversation never happened." They were going to ask what that meant, but they didn't have enough time. "Good. The Huntresses of Artemis are a group of humans, half bloods, and nymph maidens. we have sworn loyalty to the maiden deity Artemis to join her hunt. We are also required to reject love. As long as we don't break our vow we can not die of old age or disease. We can however be killed in combat. You understand until now?"  
All six of them said they did.  
"Good. That fight you had with us back in October was Artemis going easy on you and the Huntresses were some of the weakest."  
"Is that why we came in here. Are we not supposed to know that?" Gerald asked.  
"No and yes. You guys weren't supposed to know that. However the reason we came in here was so I could tell you Lisa's story."  
"Aren't you Lisa?" Tiger asked.  
"Yes."  
"So isn't the story about you?" Warty asked.  
"It is about me."  
"Then why'd you call it Lisa's story not my story." Denny questioned.  
"Because of what I'm about to tell you."  
"Then tell usss." Shane stated.  
[7/21/20] "Alright. Just calm down." The Magical looked at each other. They were calm.  
*Story time: Lisa speaking*  
I am Lisa Walker-LeClair. Born to my mother and father. Mom is Daphne LeClair. Father was Matt Walker, he was a loser. Despite that things could of been very different. Mom was also a loser. So was I. We were a happy family of Walker losers.  
One day we went into the forest fo a nature hike. A grayish silver-ish wolf attacked us. NOw I don't know whether or not it was part of the Huntresses of ARtemis, but I believe it was.  
They shot and killed him. Both of them. Father and the wolf. I also believe mother was in on it as well. We were forced into join them. Mother happily obliged. Me, not at all. I was torchered. Mom didn't care even though she saw the whole thing.  
Unfortunately I grew accustomed to that. I was trained to be a Huntresses of Artemis. Sure I enjoy it but I've had my share of fun. All I want to do now is leave. I want to know what it's like to get sick and recover. I want to meet a boy and fall in love & then grow old with him.  
None of that will happen as long as I'm here. Wait! There's more to this story. Remember when you fought against Huntresses last year. Well one of them was actually me. I only pretended to not recognize you today. You must believe me. You guys are really [7/24/20] my only hope. I need, I desperately need your help. Please I believe you truly are the Hero Chosen by the Deities, Magical Bear. Please I am begging you for help.  
*end storytime and Lisa' long monologue.*  
They saw her kneel before them, they saw water form and fall from her eyes, they saw her breathe weirdly, and they saw her face turn red. The six of them looked at each other.  
"Stand up?" Gerald said unsure of what to say.  
"Yeah. Are we deities that you should kneel?" Tiger asked also unsure of what to say.  
Lisa stood up unsteadily. She began to dry her tears. "So..." Her voice was shaky. "Can you ... will you help set me free?"  
Once again they all looked at each other. They were quiet for a few seconds. "Well..." she asked. They looked at each other. Warty spoke up ," What can we do?" Lisa smiled. She started to cry tears of joy. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! She hugged all six of them. When she finished she blushed. The Magicals were totally confused.  
"Well... one way is you kidnap me and we never return. Or we could wait till Artemis leaves and kill everyone. Wait I have friends here. Hmm... Or we could have your UAKD help out. Another option is that when we go on a hunt you guys present me to a boy and I get kicked from this place. So what do you think?"  
Yet again The Magicals were quiet. This human was crazy enough to be a poacher is she truly wanted. NOw they were unsure if they should help.  
[7/25/20]  
"We are going to need some time to think ok?" Denny asked kindly.  
The Magicals then begun whispering among themselves.  
"What do we do?" Shane asked.  
"Help her." Gerald said. "But the question is how?"  
"I don't think the UAKD can help us. It hasn't been that long since I called Diana. They are still in Nuuk." Magical Bear stated.  
"How about we help her later." Warty suggested.  
"Or we could help her now. Then she would have to help us against the poachers. She knows where they are and she also fought them." Tiger said. They once again stared at one another.  
"I got it!" Lisa said. The Magicals looked at her. "We have a fight. They have to force me out for starting a fight with innocents. If they don't then they'll see I'm weak and then force me out. Hey, here's another idea. You pretend to kill me and you take my almost dead body with you." Once again The Magicals were quiet.  
"Are you all right?" They all asked.  
"Yeah, why?" she said all giddy.  
"No real reason except..."  
"Can't you just ask Artemis to leave. Surely she'd understand. She is a deity. Just tell her you had your fun and that you want your torcher to end." Magical Bear said.  
Lisa thought about it for a second. "It's worth a shot. Let's go." The seven of them headed out in search of Artemis. 


	16. Chapter Forty-Nine:Will She Be Freed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerald tells us about his battle.

[7/29/20, 3rd POV]  


**Gerald**

  
It was easy to find ARtemis. She was in the chair where they first saw her. It seemed to them that she was bored. She was just telling the Huntresses things, they just didn't know what. When they arrived she has just finished telling the others thing.  
"Oh hi Lisa. Do you or The Magicals need something?" she asked with boredom.  
"Uh.... well.... it's ... just .. I ..." Lisa couldn't speak.  
"Yes?" Artemis asked.  
"I ... was ... wanting..." Lisa still couldn't speak!  
"If you don't tell me I won't know." Artemis stated calmly.  
"I was ... wondering ... if .. you... I .."  
They couldn't take it anymore. "Oh, lady Artemis, Lisa was wondering if she could leave the Huntresses." They all said, mostly kinda.  
"Hold on, I didn't understand that. Lisa wants to what?"  
She inhaled a lot of air. "I want to leave these darn Huntresses." she said quickly. "I mean, can I please leave the Huntresses of Artemis?"  
Artemis looked surprised. She inhaled. "Well if that's what you really want..."  
"Yes!"  
"I didn't finish. I have come up with two requirements for you to leave. The first one is you'll have to battle one of them." She pointed to us. "It'll show if you're strong enough to survive without us. Second, you'll come, if you show you are worthy to leave, on one final hunt. They'll come with us." She pointed to us again. "You'll take all you stuff say goodbye to your mother. Then you'll leave with them." Once again us. [7/30/20] "Do you understand?" She asked in a weird voice.  
Lisa was quiet, then she nodded ,"I mean, yes Mistress."  
"Good. I'll allow you to pick who you'll fight. You have half an hour. Pick wisely I guess. I'll tell everyone." She got up and left.  
Once she was gone, Lisa hugged The Magicals. "Thank you, thank you, Thanks!" She exclaimed.  
"You're welcome." They said. ,"But who will you fight?"  
"Oh I had not thought of that. Hmm." She began to tap her chin. "I got it. Gerald."  
"Me?"  
"Yes. I've always loved giraffes. Plus I can tell you're an awesome giraffe and a tough opponent which will make for an epic battle and show I am strong enough to leave. You are the perfect opponent."  
"Well when you say it like that it make me feel really good about myself and makes me feel I am meant to battle against you. Let's do it." Gerald said all excited and proud.  
"It's settled then. Gerald will fight Lisa. No holding back. Either of you. The fight has to be real. We have to show Artemis that Lisa can survive alone. Or with us." Magical Bear said.  
"Yes." Everyone said collectively.  
We then waited quietly and patiently. About ten minutes later Artemis came back to her large chair.  
"Did you pick someone to fight?"  
"Yes, Gerald the Giraffe."  
"If you say so."  
She then sat down and told them to prepare. [7/31/20] for the fight which was in about 20 minutes. They did. They were in the place for the battle. Nearly every Huntress was there.  
The Huntresses stood in a circle wide enough for a fight. The other five Magicals were also in the circle. Artemis walked into the center when it was time.  
"Welcome Huntresses. Today we have an exciting battle. Here we have Lisa Walker-LeClair. She will show to us if she is worthy to survive without us. Over there we have Gerald Giraffe, straight from The Magicals which is part of the Union of the Animalia Kingdom and Deities, located in Greenland, the true land beyond the deities." She said with energy.  
Then the two opponents walked up to her. "Alright here are the rules. No killing, no poking out eyes, no unrestricted submarine warfare, try you hardest, don't stop until I say so, don't hurt anyone but you're opponent. Got it? Good." She stepped into the crowd. "Three... two.... one... fight!"  
Lisa summoned her bow with many arrows. Gerald did a Grass Art: Cutting Grass Blades. Similar to a wind cutter only green and grass. Lisa rolled to avoid it. She fired an arrow at Gerald. It hit his back but quickly fell out.  
Gerald approached Lisa. She shot another arrow. He moved his neck and avoided it. Lisa clearly didn't expect that. Gerald slammed into her. She was knocked down. As that happened she put an idea she just had into action. She just jumped up and kicked Gerald's neck. Unfortunately it dealt no knockback. She fell down again.  
Angered at how she was losing and Gerald [8/2/20] done barely anything for her to be losing so badly. Lisa stood up. She let out a battle cry. She then did something no other Huntress knew she could do. Lisa broke her bow right in half. It was now two swords of equal length.  
Everyone was surprised, everyone, especially Gerald who jumped and barely missed the blades. However Lisa was enraged at this point. She kept swinging. Gerald was hit three times. Clearly satisfied that her attacks landed she jumped back, quickly reattached her bow and shot an arrow. This one hit Gerald's lower back.  
Gerald did another Grass Art Jutsu. This one was grass spears. They flew at Lisa. Only one of five hit her. Lisa's eyes seemed to show lust. She brought out an arrow. When she shot it the arrow burst into flames. Gerald quickly summoned a wall of grass. The wall burned down but didn't burn Gerald. He simply ran at Lisa.  
The Huntresses seemed different. Not just the eyes & what was visible. She longed for freedom. Not like earlier where she cried and couldn't speak. Now she was ready to do anything to win freedom.  
When the giraffe was close she once again split her bow. She swung her swords at Gerald's leg. He seemed to know that what happen as he jumped, spun, & Kicked Lisa. She flew back. The kick was very strong. Her HP was low. Another hit of any kind would cause her to be knocked out. More determination came! 'I have to win and join them' she thought.  
Lisa let out another battle cry. Quickly she reattached her bow. She jumped up and fired two [8/3/20] arrows, one normal and one on fire. Both hit Gerald's back. At this point Gerald was starting to panic. He knew, however, he'd won battles that were unwinnable.  
"Grass Art: Suction leaves." Tubes made of leaves shot at Lisa. She rolled and jumped to avoided them. ONe meerly grazed her and dealt no damage. Gerald was surprised that she avoided them all. He forgot how agile humans are.  
"It's time for this battle to end!"  
"You said it LIsa!" Gerald ran with grass and leaves around his neck. Lisa also ran, she snapped her bow back into swords. 'You can do this!' They each thought as they got closer.  
Right as they were about to collide Lisa put a brilliant plan into action. She rolled and jumped and cut the grass & leaves. Gerald turned around as fast as he could. Lisa smiled almost evilly as she charged and swung her swords at Gerald's neck. He shouted in pain but was soon cut off. Someone else had arrived.  
"Alright everyone! Stop, stop, what you're doing! We've come to capture your fort!" Someone shouted. "We are the League of Poachers and you Huntresses of Artemis will now serve us now!"  
All the Huntresses and Artemis herself looked over at the entrance where the voice came from, even The Magicals looked. There was a human. Soon many more humans arrived. They were all dressed the same. Right as the Huntresses, Artemis, & the Magicals were about to attack and ask question someone stepped forward. It was Ximen! He smiled and his eyes shifted and changed. Suddenly it seemed, he was right behind Artemis.  
"Looks like we have ourselves a bigger prize than we bargained for." He smirked & his eyes glowed. It was over, for now. 


	17. Chapter Fifty:Where on Earth are we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan ponders an important question.

[8/9/20, 1st POV]  


  
Dan

  
"Where on Earth are we?" I asked.  
"I don't know. I just know this isn't Nuuk or even Greenland." Diana said.  
*earlier that day*  
We made it to NUuk with no problems. Once there we pretended to be normal Greenlanders. To tell the truth we were doing really well. All as going extremely well, ... except for the fact that I couldn't bring my favorite hat.  
The reason we were in Nuuk was to buy supplies. We bought all kinds of food and foodstuff. We also bought things we would need to improve the quality of life at the UAKD as well as improvements to the structure.  
Diana & I knew some basic greenlandic while Abigail knew next to nothing. Beth was decent and Azsetal & Jehovah were quite fluent. Raylee surprised us all by being very fluent. However we did notice that like many times before when the normally shy girl gains confidence her voice is deeper and almost kinda manly.  
Everything was going really well. (except for not having my hat) We were enjoying being in Nuuk. It seemed like we were going to do this whole journey without any kind of problems. Even when a clear sighted mortal saw Jehovah and approached him.  
I assume their conversation went like this.  
"You're... you're Divine Deity Jehovah the father of humanity's savior, Jesus Christ of Nazareth." I just don't get what's so special about this Jesus guy, Wasn't he just a regular half blood.  
"Yes, I am He." when it looked like he was going to run off and tell people I assume he said. "Tell no one what we are." The guy ran off and did what [8/16/20] Jehovah had asked.  
We continued through Nuuk. I assume that everyone thought we were normal Greenlanders. No one else even approached us. A while later we found an empty building that wasn't being used. None of us could of guessed what happened next. Diana's communicator went off.  
"Quiet." She said right before she picked up the communicator. "Hello, hello, hola, hola."  
"Hi, Diana? That is you right?" We all knew that it was Mark's voice.  
"Yes." Diana said and then ,"Thank the deities." quietly. I knew why. They were safe and the communicator worked. Then in her normal voice ,"Hey. Magical Bear did you guys reach your destination yet?"  
"Oh yes." said Mark through the communicator. "Yes we have. We're currently floating in the water now."  
"Ok, and you want to know what to do next right?" Diana asked.  
"Yes we do."  
"Alright, we're still in Nuuk. " True. "We're just in a building now one uses." True ,"So..uh...let me remember. Ah, I remember now. Is the sun out?"  
"Yes, very"  
"Good, so you'll have to swim downwards. You should be able to see a dome with movement happening on the inside. There's an opening there on the South West side. You'll swim through there. Once inside there is no water. It should be a poacher hide out you know the rest." Diana explained.  
"Sure do."  
"Did the rest of The Magicals hear that?"  
"Yes." All five of them said.  
"Very well. Good luck down there."  
[8/23/20] "Thanks, see you."  
"Adiós."  
There was a long beep at that. Diana put the communicator away. We all looked at each other.  
Good thing they made it to the hideout. Right?" I asked.  
"Yes, they're doing fine, so are we. Now come on, I think we've been here long enough. What else do we need mom?"  
"Just a few more things." Beth said.  
We then left the building. Outside we followed the three deities and they continued to guide us. Still everything was normal. NO one else approached us. We finished buying things and learning about Greenland from Greenlanders.  
"Ok, we've gotten everything. We can now head back to the UAKD HQ. Let's go." Azsetal said. The seven of us then turned around. The three deities seemed a little too calm, they seemed to be hiding something. As for us we felt something hab might or already happened to the Magicals.  
Something was definitely up though. Time felt different. Also Nuuk seemed a lot large. All this strangeness culminated when suddenly we were in the middle of a small snow storm away from buildings.  
Quickly we turned around and saw a portal close behind us, it had Nuuk. We were tricked and now stuck.  
"Where on Earth are we?"  
"I don't know. I just know this isn't Nuuk or even Greenland."  
"How did this happen, we're smarter than this." Abigail exclaimed.  
[8/31/20] "Apparently not." Raylee said.  
Things felt really off and fear began to fill us. Quickly we turned to the deities. They were standing still and serious. We fell to our knees.  
"What just happened?" We asked.  
They turned around still serious. They looked at us for a few seconds. Then they signaled for us to get up.  
Beth was the first to speak up ,"I... I'm sorry ... I don't know." Tears seemed to form.  
Azsetal then spoke ,"We're in ... in the Land Beyond the deities, Alaska, United States of America."  
Jehovah then spoke ,"We're near Juneau. I know the poachers did this. I knew this was going to happen. From what I know they are trying to take us out. Most of the supplies we bought were to be able to go back to Nuuk. Now off to Juneau. Let's go."  
All of us were shocked but we followed him anyways. Things felt quite similar to Greenland, I mean both affect the powers of Beth & Azsetal who are Western deities. That's probably why Jehovah knows a lot more as location doesn't affect him. Now I really miss my hat now.  
We journeyed on to Juneau, Alaska. Jehovah told us that it's the second largest city in the United States. Alaska is the 49th state in the Union of the US. They call it The Last Frontier and that is why Western deities have heavily reduced power. The time zone is UTC-9 (UTC-8 during DST)  
"Welcome to Juneau. Full name the City and Borough of Juneau. The capital of the State of Alaska. Now to get back to Nuuk before something else happens." 


	18. Chapter Fifty-One:Juneau, Alaska, USA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan tells us how Juneau, Alaska, USA.

[9/1/20, 3rd POV]  


**Dan**

  
They entered Juneau, Alaska, USA together. Like before they tried not to draw attention to themselves. Beth and Azsetal felt their power increase. The three humans were homesick, from their old homes & the UAKD.  
Things felt as if they were still in Greenland. Visiting the capital of an ice location in the Arctic away from New York City, Mount Olympus. Jehovah continued to lead the group and tell them facts about Juneau and Alaska.  
f"The city is named after a gold prospector that was from Quebec. His name was Jon Juneau. The motto of the state is North to the Future. It joined the union on January 3rd, 1959. That means it is fifty nine years old. The state fish is king salmon, state mammals are moose & bowhead whale. , state tree is state tree is sitka, spruce, state gemstone Jde, & state mineral gold."  
At that he stopped. The others were about to ask him to stop talking, no need for that. They then went into a building to be able to eat.  
Dan thought to himself. 'I shouldn't complain about missing home. Sure Diana is with her mom but her dad is gone. Abigail's parents just disappeared and she was and is so far from israel. Raylee, I don't know, I just don't know man. She says she was raised by bears so something must of happened to her parents. I miss mom and dad. I miss New York. I hope Jehovah at least knows how to get back to the UAKD HQ.'  
They sat down. Things went by pretty smoothly. The three deities instantly turned their denari into US Dollars. Only the four of them saw the three do it. Nothing seemed wrong. They felt [9/6/20] right, as if the fates, no life was treating them well. Things felts like they were normal. No deities to try and destroy them. These were their parents, this was life. They hadn't lost their families this is how things were supposed to be.  
They felt this way even when they left there. All through Juneau things were going well. They journeyed, the seven of them all together. Eventually they went into a building.  
"Here we are!"  
"Are we finally going back to Greenland, Jehovah?" Azsetal asked.  
"Nope. I'm not omnipotent you know."  
"Right, so.. about how do we have to wait for this portal to work. So until then we'll just go into a hotel for the night. I'm sure the Magicals are fine." He said.  
"Yeah, Mark and the rest of them probably took out the poachers at their hideout. They're most likely waiting further instruction. Too bad we can send them a message. We're too far to send them a message." Diana lamented.  
"No worries Diana. Divine deity Jehovah will get us back soon." Dan stated.  
"You know it." He said.  
"So what now. I know we're going into hotel & since you three are deities we can easily afford it. But what about here?"  
"Don't worry. I just finished getting ready. Someone else will add some more stuff and tend to it. After it works we'll have a working portal from HQ to right here, Juneau, Alaska, USA. Any questions?"  
"Yeah, how did you build that, all that in [9/10/20] the time we had this conversation?"  
"I'm one of many Master Builders."  
the rest were quiet then, "Alright Jehovah lead the way."v"Sure thing Azsetal-san."  
Jehovah used his divine knowledge to lead them to a nearby hotel. Things went well really well. Diana, Beth, Dan & Azsetal shared a room. Jehovah, Raylee, & Abigail shared another.  
Once again they felt like they were normal people. No such beings as the fates controlling most everything and everyone. Things like existential questions had no place in their minds. They were at peace. Even the tree deities felt like normal people. It was as if they were enjoying time with relatives, like how mortals would.  
They enjoyed the afternoon. in the hotel. They ate dinner and went to bed in their normal clothes. IN the morning they woke up decently late and fixed themselves a little, then they went down for breakfast.  
Breakfast was sausage and eggs plus cereal. once again they felt like normal people leaving a hotel, which they did some time after breakfast.  
"So straight back to the abandoned building? Right Jehovah-san."  
"Indeed Beth-san."  
Quietly they walked, sad they could no longer be like normal people. Each of them were going to miss being like this but they knew they had things to do, fates to follow, & jobs to perform. Besides they had to be at the UAKD. The Magicals [9/12/20] were, they assumed awaiting more instructions. It had been a good amount of time since their last call.  
The abandoned building wasn't too far from the hotel. They soon arrived there. Inside was a human with the finished machine that would teleport them back to the UAKD Headquarters.  
"Hello." she said.  
"Hi Yukako." Jehovah said. "Guys this is Yukako Nakano. She is a fellow believer and another Master Builder."  
"So you finished building a working portal?" Dan asked.  
"Yes I did, it was from Jehovah-sama's plans."  
"How many of these Master Builders are there?" Abigail questioned.  
"Many from around the globe. Some aren't even humans or humanoids." Jehovah stated.  
"Do we know this will even work?" Azsetal asked.  
"Of course. I designed it. Here take a look." He showed her the plans.  
"Alright it'll work. Let's get going. Off to HQ."  
Yukako turned on the on switch. A purple glow was there for a second then it turned into the main room of the UAKD with Nanook on the other side. The eight of them stepped in and were teleported back where they saw.  
"Woah, how ... what ... how?"  
"We used a teleporter that uses a porta, Nanook."  
"Oh portals, ok I get it now." 


	19. Chapter Fifty-Two:Smite Family History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan narrates about his family and the day the got back to Greenland.  
> This was the last one I wrote before taking a break.

[9/18/20, 1st POV]  


**Dan**

  
Dan Smite, that is my full name, not Daniel, Danny, or anything. No middle name of any sorts. I am both an only child and a third child. My parents had two kids, a boy and a girl die in childbirth. They greatly feared I would too. I didn't and have lived to seventeen.  
My mother was born Vicki Gibson. She married my dad when they were both 23. His name is Jerald Ray "Jimmy" Smite II. People usually call him Smite Two. They greatly feared and revered the deities since childhood. There's nothing very special about them except their parenting skills despite losing two children.  
Mother's mother was Staci Green. She died giving birth to mom, her fifth kid. Her husband, my grandfather, was Jorge Gibson. He's still alive and he raised five kids alone, mostly. Father's father is John Smite, he married Dawn Asher. They were married at 27 and 33 respectively. They had two kids, dad's older sister and dad.  
As for my eight great grandparents I know their names are Jimmy Ray Smite, Annabel Harper, Zack Asher, Amanda Asher, William "Willy" Gibson, Summer Stone, Bobert Green, Monika Greene (no relation). Now I don't know anything past that but I do know why we have the last name Smite. I don't however know about the Harpers, Ashers, Gibsons, Stones, Greens, or Greenes.  
Back in Medieval Europe, in a time long forgotten there was this family. When family names came and were coming into existence. They were special. In this now mostly forgotten time there was a thing called Enchantments. They were special effects added to weapons. They came from one of two possible ways. Either from an Enchanting book and your weapon in an anvil or using a now lost artifact called [9/20/20] an Enchantment Table.  
They were many types. They could be added to swords, bows, and many more. The enchantments were really helpful. Strength, obviously increased the damage output. Mending would occasionally add durability. Flame adds the fire element and burn effect. Knockback increased the distance an opponent flew after being hit. These are the only ones I know except for the origin of my surname.  
The enchantment known as Smite increased the damage done to undead such as Zombies & Skeletons. I always believed it to be fake until The Magicals confirmed undead are real.  
Anyways the guy was named Adams. He saved his village from many zombies and skeletons. The people began to call him Smite b/c of the enchantment. Eventually the attacks stopped but the name stuck. His grandson was the first to have Smite as his last name. Solomon Smite.  
You see Adams' daughter Athen married a guy but he died to fall damage, maybe, and Athen gave birth to a boy. The first of this little used last name.  
I know Solomon Smite was also a Smite Enchantment user, but he died in battle. Since then people in the Smite family have more often than not honored Solomon and Adams. We've passed on these stories down to the present.  
So, yeah that's the history of the Smites. Now as for me. My parents and I received visions for me to go to somewhere nearby. It was the camp for Half-Bloods. There I met Diana the day after her father's death. We stayed there a while since I was "clear sighted". You probably can guess what happens next. Yeah, we went to Greenland to found the [9/22/20] UAKD. Shortly thereafter we went for a walk and saw a village. We went back the next day. We were going to see if anyone was willing to unite. For some reason we had our weapons.  
Yup, the Poacher Raid on Bear Home World. They didn't know we were helping. Sadly, we retreated, uh well, we couldn't of made a difference then. Everyone Mark knew is dead.  
Anyways before then Abigail was in Greenland already. When we arrived to the place where the UAKD would be she approached us. She told us her story and that she had gotten lost and was so thankful to see us.  
Others joined us to help out in the UAKD. Only Diana and I visited Bear Home World. We forgot about it for a while. Things were a combination of weird and normal. This is the story of the Smites not the UAKD, meaning all about me. I contact my parents every three months, January, April, July, & October.  
My Inner Element is fire, like my father. He just didn't have a reason to use it so he has no skill. Same goes for my mother. I'm not sure how good mine is or how good I'll get but I'd say I'm around Diana's level.  
That's pretty much leads us to today, March 19. Surprisingly Nanook knew about portals. Plus Yukako Nakano came along is now staying with us. Oh yeah and the four deities are staying.  
"Hey Diana."  
She was quite for a second then ,"Oh, hi Dan." She was in the casual room, only she was anything but. "The Magicals still haven't responded."  
"C'mon Diana. It's only been about [9/24/20] five minutes since we got back."  
"Yeah, but we last spoke to them a day ago. Over 24 hours ago. Who knows what could of happened." She was very worried.  
"True but give them a little time. Then we'll legitimately have reason to panic & worry."  
"You're right Dan. I'll keep trying or do you want to try?"  
"Alright." So I did. Together we tried for an hour. Every now and then we got some static but it didn't last.  
"Is it time to freak out?"  
"Not yet. Let's try one last time."  
"Let's hope this works."  
"Hello." pause ,"Dan and Diana. What would you like to do?"  
"Contact The Magicals." We said together. The communicator began beeping. It went for thirty seconds then...  
"Hello hello. Hello, hello. Is this a communicator? Can anyone hear me?"  
We were shocked. There was a feminine voice. She sounded young and desperate as in trouble. "Yes, we hear you." We said together.  
"I need help. We need help." She said.  
"Wait, who are you and where are The Magicals?"  
"My name is Lisa Walker-LeClair. I'm not sure how much time I have to give you an abridged version. I am a Huntress of Artemis. The Magicals mistook our underwater base as the poacher fort. They were helping me leave the Huntresses when the League of Poachers arrived. We tried to fight but they, especially Ximen, had strong [9/26/20] abilities. They quickly took us out. Even Artemis. They took her out using their strange abilities.  
We were quite, this was too much. Is this real? No, a literal deity being defeat defeated quickly by a human who was really injured a few months back.  
"Are you still there?"  
"Yes, is all this true?"  
"Yes, this and more. We need help. We need backup. Can you find us?"  
"On it!" We headed to Diana's office. She quickly began to use the computer. She was fast.  
"Nearly there, keep talking."  
"We were separated after we knocked out. I'm 97% sure that we were put in prison-like cell. Mine was unlocked. While wandering around I found other Huntresses in their prisons. Someone I passed gave me this saying that a poacher guard accidentally dropped it. She knew it was from the Magicals."  
"Got it! You're in North Uruguay. We'll give it our all. Trust us. We have four deities with us."  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you."  
"Alright keep the communicator, you'll need it." I said.  
"I will. Wait tell me your names."  
"Diana."  
"Dan."  
"Thanks. Bye."  
The communicator clicked. We looked at each other and knew we had to tell the others. We need a plan. The two of us ran to tell everyone to gather. We needed to tell everyone at once. The Magicals need our help. Artemis needs our help. Her Huntresses need help. Lisa Walker-LeClair needs our help. 


	20. Chapter Fifty-Three:Awakened in the Poacher Hideout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magicals tells out what happened after he woke up.  
> I have official caught up to myself. This chapter is incomplete because I needed to write the latest chapter of G.O.L.D.  
> Update: 1/12/21: Added the latter half.

[1st POV, 12/4/20]  


**Magical Bear**

  
Ow, my head. Oh never mind, it's gone. I got up and saw I was in a room with a wall like an opened cage. Thinking nothing of it I left the room. There were similar rooms all through the hallway. They weren't open.  
I went the left side. It quickly ended and all the rooms were empty. I turned around & I walked. I would need to turn left at the end of the hall.  
This was the Poacher's Hideout. I knew it in my heart. There were no windows to show me the outside world. My internal clock said it was past dinner time but not bed time.  
To be able to take any high ranking officers I need my allies. Any low level people are no problem. Quite a few were just standing there. They attacked me & I left them lying on the ground. That attracted more and I also left them lying on the ground. Although they landed some decent hits they didn't take away my inventory so I could heal.  
After some time went by after being awaken in the Poacher Hideout I found them. I actually found them! They're in "chains", all five of them, a lot of chains. They were all asleep.  
"Hey all!" I said loudly. They moved a bit and began to wake up. They seemed to want to keep sleeping [12/7/20] so I spoke up and said ,"I'm here!" That woke them up.  
"Magical Bear!" They said excitedly.  
They were still in chain, then I saw a button. I instantly pressed it & they were instantly freed.  
"Thank you!" They cheered.  
"Ah, no problem, now let's find our Floaty Bots and defeat the poachers." They all cheered again.  
I lead the way with the five of them following me. A few poachers showed up but against six of us they stood no chance.  
We made a lot of progress in a short time span. However the hideout was hug, we had no idea of where to go. That was until we found our Floaty Bots, all six of them. All we had to do was simply tap them and they connected to us again. Although we all felt they were a little different.  
Despite that we continued moving. Our Floaty Bots allowed us to take down more people. Plus it scanned the nearby place to generate a map with, get this, an end goal and other spots to check out.  
The six of us decided to head to the nearest one which was farther from the end goal then we were. It turned out to be a Huntresses who was sleeping. Since the wall we were facing looked like a cage [12/17/20] we began looking for a key. Gerald found it. His Floaty Bot put the key where it belonged. Then it opened the door. She woke up.  
"Huh, what? Who goes there?" She asked drowzeely.  
"It's us, The Magicals." I said.  
"Oh yeah, you guys." then she said a bit strange ,"Thanks for freeing me."  
"No problem." We said. She grabbed her bow that was on the floor. She said she could handle herself. I said we understood. We went our separate ways.  
We followed the map in our Floaty Bots to free seven more Huntresses. Only one didn't have her weapon in her room, because it had broken last week. It's weird, we didn't find Lisa in any one of these.  
Only one spot wasn't a Huntress, it was some poachers who we easily took out. With all the other places checked out we headed off to the end goal. However we encountered a problem. There was a door, with no key place nor did the door open by itself.  
"What do we do?" Denny asked.  
"Wait?" I said unsure. We did.  
"Now what?" Shane asked.  
"I got it!" Warty ran at the door. He hit his snout and began shaking.  
[12/19/20] "Good idea! We'll attack it until it breaks!" Tiger said "Fire Art: Flaming Fire Jutsu!" A ball of fire was shot from his mouth. Nothing.  
"Step aside." I said. "Let me use my strongest attack." I took a deep breathe. "Magical Orb!" The sphere of spinning magical energy hit the door. I held my arm and pushed it in. The door began cracking. Soon enough it broke.  
We cheered and continued on. Our Floaty Bots said we were close to whatever the end goal was. Then we arrived. It was a room. There was a weird gadget.  
"I wonder what that is?" We all said. As we did all six of our Floaty Bots extended a wire and connected to it. We statted at the six of them. Then all six of them said ,"Update complete."  
"What?" We all said.  
"Calling update installed." They said.  
"Calling?" We all said together. Like a communicator?"  
"Yes."  
"Call the UAKD!"  
"Calling." Mine said. It beeped for a minute then it said ,"Rerouting." We all said. "Huh?" to that.  
"Oh my deities, is that you Magical Bear?" 


	21. Chapter Fifty-Four: Meeting Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark tells us about the title

[12/20/20, 1st POV]  


**Magical Bear**

  
"Yes! I'm with the other six Magicals."  
"Oh thank the deities! Are you all in a Poacher Hideout?" It was Diana!  
"Yes!" All six of us said.  
"Lisa found you communicator and contacted us. Azsetal knows Artemis is near by."  
"Good, Artemis was also captured." So that's why we didn't find Lisa. She is somewhere else. "We built a teleporter to Northern Uruguay where you are. We'll find a way to get back after we meet up."  
"Did you update the Floaty Bots?" I asked.  
"Yes, they aren't as good as communicators but I'm sure glad we're close enough for them to work. Do you see us on the map?" The black parts of the map appeared. We saw six red dots, us. We also saw three yellow dots, three deities, a green dot, Diana, a half-blood, & four purple dots, four humans including Lisa.  
"We do."  
"Awesome, meet us at the biggest room you see. Stay on the call."  
"We do. All squad, let's move!" We left that room and headed to the largest room on the map, it was right in between us. The Floaty Bots soon added the largest room as our end goal & [12/22/20] found other places to check out. I told Diana that and she said ,"best check them all out."  
The first one was another Huntresses. The second one was a tree, with a fruit called Grapefruit, we called it Greatfruit (it was a great big fruit). The third one was a cannon, we destroyed it. The fourth one was a group of poachers. They were tough but not so much.  
We continued on towards our end goal of the largest room. At one point we encountered a room shooting fireballs. We ran across taking minimal damage. Another room had a sudden water. Luckily and somehow our Aquatic suits activated. We got out and our suits deactivated.  
One room was basically a jungle. Another had the roof slowly fall. We weren't crushed, but we saw it reach the bottom and go back up. The final unordinary room was the one with a whole lot of butterflies. We went in, enjoyed it, and then we went out and kept moving.  
A minute later we were sneak attacked by a group of large animals with brown fur and horns. They ran at us. We attacked but then we each grabbed a rope about us. It lifted us about the large unknown animals. When they left we jumped down. [12/24/20] Our Floaty Bots appeared in front of us. It had something called "Encyclopedia of Species." The animal is called "buffalo". We told Diana. She squealed when she heard the "EoS" worked.  
At another spot we had to get closer to the ground. We had to crawl. Well, not Shane, he's already on the ground. At another we had to take down a wall of boxes. I rolled, it was fun. Another spot we had to walk in a straight line one behind the other. I lead them through that small hallway.  
We were nearing the point where we decided to meet up at Our end goal, this seems, this all seems really strange and easy. Our Floaty Bots said we were really close to the end goal.  
Then we reached the door to the room. We did it! "Ok Diana, we are here at the door."  
"Hold on. Ok we're here. Oh is your door locked?"  
"Huh, oh yeah it is." I told her. "Here let's look for a key." We looked for a minute, and then each of our doors were suddenly unlocked by a clicking sound.  
After a quick exchange if it happened to the other we went in on the count of five. We each pushed the door to enter. We shouted "Hello!"  
Somehow us, The Magicals were greeted to sunlight. 


	22. Chapter Fifty-Five: Is this real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magical Bear begins to ponder the question.

[12/25/20, 1st POV]  


**Magical Bear**

  
"Disconnected." said my Floaty Bot. We were outside. There should not be sunlight, but somehow there was. We were near water. We were not in a large room with the UAKD. We had been fooled. We were speakless. We looked around for our allies and saw something on the water. It appeared to be human. We approached it.  
"Hello, who are you. More importantly where are we?" I asked.  
"You're on the South African coast." All six of us instantly recognized the voice.  
"Xander!!" We all shouted.  
"You are right, Magicals. I am Xander Cler." He turned to face us. He smiled like all poachers do, very very evilly. "Shall the fighting began?"  
"Alright, like we practiced."  
They ran at him. I stayed put and began to focus. Denny jumped into the water. He jumped out and shot water at Xander. He leaned left and dodged it. He then began to run on the water. Our Floaty Bots weren't shooting him for some reason.  
Denny waited for him to come near. He jumped and kicked Xander with his tail. Xander was launched back but somehow landed on the water. Tiger and Warty shot him with fire. Xander seemed undamaged. Gerald shot a Leaf Cutter which Xander did a cool jump to[12/27/20] dodge. Shane shot a cloud of poison. Xander also jumped over that one.  
I continued to focus. If Xander can stand and ran on water so can I. I just have to remember how. He can also jump and not sink but he can't walk on water. How, how .... how.  
Xander still hadn't summoned any weapons, no gun or anything. My allies couldn't get up close, except for Denny. Xander used Fire Art: Flaming Fire Jutsu He aimed at Gerald. Denny shot water to extinguish it before it hit Gerald. The human lifted his hand up and lightning crackled in the sky. He shot it from his hand. All of us got hit.  
"All six of you are still weak." He then laughed. That angered us. He charged onto land. Now was our chance!  
Denny jumped onto land while shooting a water beam. Tiger jumped at him and punched Xander's face. Shane jumped and kicked Xander's back. Gerald launched a vine onto his arm. Could this be it?  
Nope, he did a backflip. He filled his hand with electricity and began to run. He ran past their attacks and them. He is running at me! I jumped at the last second and missed the attack! His arm got stuck in the wall. He tugged it out.  
"Fire Art: Homing Fire Shots!" He shouted. Six small balls of fire were shot and they targeted one of [12/31/20] us. He then ran at me, kicked me up and shot fire at me. I ground pounded. Xander took some damage.  
"Wind Art: Cutting Wind!" Sharp wind flew at him. The other five each shot strong attacks. Denny shot water at Xander. Gerald's leaves stuck to him absorbing some water. Tiger and Warty each hit him with a ball of fire. Finally Shane bit his arm poisoning him. He stumbled a bit.  
"I..." he said, he seemed at a loss for words. The damage was raking up. "....won't lose." He sounded determined. There seemed to be fire in his eyes.  
He jumped back onto the water. He didn't sink. 'C'mon, memories. C'mon flag.' Then I began to remember. The memory was back. I was with both my parents on the shore.  
"Listen carefully, Mark." my father said.  
"To be able to stand and thus run on top of water you have to focus. Focus on your lifeforce. Feel it everywhere but put emphasis on your feet. Put more emphasis on the bottom. Don't lose concentration or get distracted." my mother said.  
I left the memory. 'Focus.' I felt my lifeforce all through my body. I felt it more in my feet but even more on the bottom of my feet. [1/1/2 ~~0~~ 1] I took the leap of faith.  
I sunk! 'Focus, focus.' I felt it more now. I swam to the surface and jumped out of the water. I landed on the surface and didn't sink!  
"I did it! Look here's how you do this. Feel your lifeforce everywhere. Focus..." Xander ran up to me. I avoided his punches. "...don't get distracted. Feel your lifeforce more on the part that will touch the water's surface. I believe in all of you." I told them this while dodging his punches. When I finished talking he punched my face. I landed on my feet.  
Xander and I ran at each other. Our forearms clashed, water splashed around us. We jumped back and each shot flaming fire. I jumped to dive into the water. Xander saw this and finally decided to summon a weapon. It was the hunting rifle.  
Right as I was about to pull him under he jumped and aimed at me. I jumped and hit him. He didn't sink. He shot! It missed me, on purpose. I almost got distracted and sank. He then shot my left arm. I yelled. He was about to shoot again until...  
"Woo! I did it!" All five of them shouted. "Let's go!" They shouted. They ran at Xander, full of determination and confidence.  
[1/2/21] Instead of hitting him with attacks they followed the plan. Warty and Tiger used Fire Art: Fire Whip. It wrapped around each of Xander's legs. Warty the right & Tiger the left leg. Gerald used Grass Art: Whip of Vine. He latched onto Xander's left arm. Denny used Water Art: Aquatic Rope. He circled around Xander's right arm. Shane shot a strong cloud of poison at Xander's chest. Xander was now immobile.  
I ran around to be behind everyone. I jumped over them and began to form a Magical Orb. "Hold him and keep you focus!" I shouted. "MAGICAL ORB!!" The spinning sphere of magic hit him but he couldn't fly off. He began to yell in pain. I pushed it further.  
"It's ... over." I said.  
He had trouble breathing. His clothing where the Magical Orb hit were gone. "No... I ... have... won." His eyes suddenly changed. The Magical Orb finished up. I made eye contact.  
The world around me faded away. I was in a black void. "Nice try Xander. I can still win." I changed my eyes to match his.  
Once again I was on the water staring at him. "I have won." I told him. His eyes [1/3/2 ~~0~~ 1] changed again. Once again reality faded to blackness. "Release!" Nothing.  
"You think you can win. You're wrong! I am Xander Cler. I control space, time, and matter. I have something to show you."  
I then saw Bear Home World. It was the raid. How?! I saw two polar bears with their child. It was me! Mom and dad! I felt tears. They told him something, each of them, I remember that now. "We love you so very much. You are legendary." A portal to Imagination Land opened up. The child, me, went in.  
The parents eyes became serious. I turned around to see Xander and Aimée with their hunting rifles.  
"Hello, Sâmo Thorn." Ẍander said.  
"Hey, Xander Cler." They seemed to know and hate each other.  
"Hi, Juãna Olsen." Aimée stated.  
"Evening, Aimée Lajoie." They also seemed to know & hate each other.  
They ran at each other. They fought the one of the same gender. The fights began. It seemed too fast.  
I smelled fire, heard screams from [1/5/2 ~~0~~ 1] other polar bears I knew, and saw more poachers w/ guns. Things looked bad and I know how this ends. All the polar bears are killed, and Bear HOme World sustains heavy damage.  
My parents continued their battle against Xander Aimée.I had never seem mom or dad fight like this, same with Xander and Aimée. Maybe the illusion is causing this. Illusion? No this is reality.  
I think all four of their eyes are different. They were spinning and clashing attacks. It was really fast. How, how, how, HOW?! This doesn't make sense. Mom and dad... then again they must have. No wonder they sent me to Imagination Land. Xander and Aimée are just as strong. NO stronger!  
The battle kept going. Dad and mom seemed to be more defensive than before. Then Aimée shot mom in her left eye. She screamed and Aimée tackled her. Xander was suddenly behind dad. He shot dad in the back of the head. His eyes went blank. Mom got shot in the head. Her eyes went blank. Xander and Amiée were tired but satisfied.  
Mom and dad were dead. I fell to my knees. I began crying, sobbing, and yelling. No, no, NO!! This can't be real! I blinked and everything went dark. Everything.


	23. Chapter Fifty-Six: HOW???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail question if this is real.  
> I forgot to write the pov on the first page so i wrote it on the second one.

[1st POV, 1/7/2 ~~0~~ 1]  


**Abigail**

  
"Hello!" Then reality hit. We were in a large room, but The Magicals weren't at the other side. There wasn't ever a door there. All that was in this room was ... Artemis... in some kind of life/death/neither machine. HOW???  
"HOW?!" We all shouted. Our location trackers stopped working.  
"Sister, Artemis. Can you hear me?" Azsetal asked. No response. "Artemis. Artemis!" Nothing.  
We, the mortals, were still speechless. Then Beth spoke what we wanted to ask, "Where are The Magicals?"  
"I feel as the poachers manipulated and bamboozled us." Jehovah said.  
Then we mortals spoke, again, "HOW??"  
"They probably tapped into our technology, after all most of it was originally theirs." Azsetal said.  
We looked down, "Yea."  
Azsetal tapped on the glass ,"Sister, can you hear me. Please, it's me, Azsetal." She then looked down. "Hear me."  
The rest of us starred at her. This is much worse than we thought. How? This... this can not be real, can it?  
[1/9/21] It is. I know how reality feels and this is it. The real question is how? I won't have time to wonder.  
"She moved! Artemis moved! I swear!" Azsetal shouted.  
"I got it!" Jehovah sent an electrical wave though the life/death/neither machine. It sent electricity though Artemis. The front and only door opened up, the cables disconnected, everything sputtered, and Artemis fell forward.  
At first she didn't move, then her skin returned to normal. We all shouted and after half a minute she groaned. We all cheered. Then even louder when she got up.  
"Ow... my head. Hold on I ... ok my sight is back." Artemis said. She gasped. "Azsetal! Thank the fates!"  
"It's ok, Artemis, it's ok." Azsetal said.  
"Mistress!" Lisa said after a silent moment.  
"Oh, Lisa. What... what happened. How?"  
"It was the Poachers!"  
"They messed up our technology and now we can't find The Magicals." Jehovah said.  
"The animals, right?" Artemis asked.  
"Yes!" We all said.  
[1/12/21] "Oh, this is bad, really bad." she paused. "I can't believe I got captured again. Arrg!" I can only assume she cursed in Ancient Greek. "HOW?"  
"I know right." We all said.  
"Sorry, it's just I... I almost lost my body in there. Well not really but it was bad. I know my Huntresses need me but they'll be fine." she inhaled. "Let's find those Magicals."  
We were quiet. Our technology was still not working. It is possible they aren't even nearby. We left that room and went back the way we came from. When we came upon a split we went where we didn't come from. At one point some poachers attacked but we fended them off. Then there a room labeled Teleporter. We went in and guess what was in it.  
Actually Jehovah and Azsetal had to mess around with it just a bit to activate it. There was only one option South Africa. The two said we could come back but we all felt South Africa was the right place to go.  
It did take us somewhere but our technology was still out of commission. A Huntress, Lusamine Washington, saw us and confirmed The Magicals were around. She went off while we stuck together. Soon we saw ... sunlight? It was coming from a door that was opened. We ran there and exited the door. We were outside. 


	24. Chapter Fifty-Seven: Return to HQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short Abigail chapter.  
> I was working on things for the Untitled Cinematic Universe yesterday and today.

[3rd POV, 1/14/21]  


**Abigail**

  
The nine humanoids were outside. Instantly they saw The Magicals. Something was very wrong. Mark was lying down. The other five were trying to wake him up. The nine ran up to the six.  
'W...what happened!?" The non-deities exclaimed.  
"Xander hit him with some eye trick!" The Magicals said.  
The nine were silent and then Raylee asked in her shy voice ,"H...h .... how bad is it?"  
"Very, he sunk basically instantly and his Aquatic Suit didn't activate. We had to activate our own suits and bring him out."  
Everyone was quiet. The deities healed him a little. "We need to get him to the UAKD HQ." Diana told them. Artemis, Azsetal, Beth, & Jehovah each picked up Mark by a limb.  
The other ten circled around to fend off other poachers. They went to the teleporter to take them back to Uruguay The four continued to carry Mark. He muttered, "No... please...stop...Xander."  
In Uruguay they moved to the teleporter to take them back to the UAKD. There were no poachers only emptiness. The problem came when they couldn't remember where to go.  
"What do you mean none of you remember [1/16/20] the way back." Tiger said angrily.  
"Magical Bear needs you to remember." Shane said angrily.  
"Yeah." The five said.  
"I'm trying and I know." Dan said with frustration in his voice.  
"I... I... think it was... that way." Raylee said with her shyness.  
"I think so." Abigail said.  
"Fine we'll lead." Azsetal and Jehovah said. They led the others with no problem remembering where to go. No thing attacked. Soon they reached the room where the quick travel pad was.  
"I'll go first." Diana said. She did.  
"Magicals you go on." Beth ordered. They did.  
"My move." Abigail went in.  
"Ok." Raylee went in.  
"Alright, make him stand up." Azsetal said. They lifted him up and placed him. Mark Thorn was taken to the UAKD. Then followed Azsetal, Beth, Jehovah, and Artemis. Dan went last.  
*At the UAKD*  
"Take him to his room. Room 8." Diana order with distress in her voice.  
"On it." The four deities followed her orders.  
[1/19/20] For the rest of The Magicals, Raylee, & Abigail the next few minutes were kinda of a blur. They remember Dan & Diana telling them to get somethings. They peeked into Thorn's room. The deities had hooked him up to machines they had never seen before.  
*twenty-five minutes after arrival*  
"I think he'll be fine." Nanook told everyone.  
"I agree with the Master of Polar Bears." Azsetal said.  
"The problem is his brain waves are different then usual. I conclude they'll return to normal soon enough." Jehovah began. "Physically his body is normal. Heart Rate is a little below average. The wounds from bullets are almost completely healed."  
Everyone looked down. Magical Bear was alive but it felt as if he had been killed by Xander. After some minutes of quiet Abigail spoke up.  
"What now. We still have to defeat the poachers, don't we. I mean we saved him. He'll live so we owe it to him to continue."  
"Yeah she's right." The five said.  
Dan and Diana thought about it for a minute. Then they said, "We'll decide in the afternoon. We need rest right now."  
"Yeah." Everyone agreed and went to bed. The mortals didn't get much sleep, only some sleep. They thought about Mark hooked up to all those machines. 


	25. Chapter Fifty-Eight: New Missions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter the other day.

[1st POV, 1/22/21]  


**Abigail**

  
It's been quite a while since then. Dan and Diana decided to wait a week. Mark still hasn't woken up. Anyway I took control of The Magicals and allowed Lisa to join us. Well we accompanied her on one final hunt. After that Artemis left HQ but said she'd be an ally.  
I'm pretty sure today's April 13th, I don't know, it's been a while since we've been at HQ. We've had new missions. The reason for them is to help animals in need. We are also trying to find where the poachers could be located. So far nothing useful.  
We've been staying at a place we like to call Camp Number One. Lisa and I stay in a tent, while the other five tough out the weather.  
Yesterday we set up the teleporter and began building an actual building. I'm sure we are off to a great start. Help arrives next week, no idea who.  
Today we've done the same as yesterday and the day before. We actually helped individuals who knew Yejide. We all lament the loss. We have also learned about plant life.  
So, yeah there hasn't been any sign of the League of Poachers, only ones who aren't affiliated with them. They were really surprised to see two humans with five wildly different animals helping, like really [1/24/21] surprised. They seemed to not hear the five speaking. Must not believe.  
Another thing is we've been to a place called Aardvark Town. It's this place where a single aardvark dug a bunch of holes and other animals moved in. Warty used to live there.  
It's mostly a ghost town there but we did fight a snake. Luckily Shane calmed him down. We also met a cool purpipine. She said she wouldn't fight unless necessary.  
A master builder or two may be part of that help next week. I hope so. Besides that we have relaxed in a mud pit. Better than I expected.  
*April 14th*  
We slept in today. We woke up today with high expectations. We got a call pretty quickly.  
"Good morning Magicals!" Dan said with energy.  
"Today you'll be going to find zebras. They were separated. You have to bring them together." Diana told us.  
"May the deities guide you." They said together. They hung up.  
"Let's do this!" The five said.  
[1/31/21] we went out onto the savannah. The first thing we saw were a lot of rocks. We had left them there yesterday. The five had their Floaty Bots which told us where to go.  
It was another typical day here in the African Savannah, sunny, very sunny. You don't want to here about that though.  
This quest was one of the easier ones we've been on. The zebras weren't hard to find and no one tried to stop us. After that we wanted to see them run. Man, they're camouflage really prevents one from knowing where one zebra starts or ends.  
For the rest of the day we were in our mud pit, dug it ourselves. As usual Lisa and I are in our ~~essentials~~ birthday suit without the others knowing.  
"So how are we all doing?" I asked.  
"I'm feeling great!" Gerald exclaimed.  
"So am I." Warty said.  
"Feeling awesome!" Tiger said joyfully.  
"I am really feeling it!" Shane hissed.  
"Today was a really good day." Lisa said.  
"Yeah. I am feeling awesome." Denny said.  
"I could say the same but are we really as happy as we say we are. I mean we all miss Mark very much, don't we." [2/1/21] I said. I saw everyone look down and nod. "I know this is what he would of wanted but it doesn't feel right without him." Everyone gave a sad "yeah".  
"But what should we do?" Gerald asked.  
I didn't speak at first. I hadn't thought about we should respond. "I don't know. I guess we keep pretending, we need to defeat the poachers." I eventually said.  
"She's right. We are a quest, a very important one. We mustn't let our feelings get in the way." Lisa said.  
Then Tiger spoke, "It's not that we don't agree with the two of you. We do, it's just we have a personal connection to Magical Bear. He saved us from the poachers and in the arctic. We spent time together but we were powerless to help him against Xander." He was visibly frustrated. The others were in silent agreement.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know." I stated.  
"Same." Lisa concured.  
"It's alright Magical Bear used to encourage us. We now can encourage ourselves." Denny said.  
"Bessidess he'll return sssoon." Shane said in his accent.  
[2/4/21] "He will." Warty said.  
"I believe that." Gerald said.  
"Good." that was all I said. We quietly enjoyed the mud pit until it was time for sleep.  
*a few days later*  
Our missions got a bit more difficult and they increased in frequency. Actually most of the new missions were request from the native animals.  
"Thanks for finding this rock, I didn't think it was possible." A porcupine said.  
"I didn't either." I said under my breath.  
"Excuse me?" He asked.  
"Nothing."  
"Thank you, all of you."  
"No problem!" we all said.  
"And because of you seven we'll be safe from the poachers."  
"You're welcome!"  
"See you later."  
"Huh?" We said collectively.  
"I'm a Master Builder. We'll take over here at Camp No. 1. The UAKD wants you to visit the jungle." he said, "You'll leave once the teleporter is done tomorrow morning."  
We all looked at each other confused. We felt [2/8/21] he was telling the truth. We stared at him. He simply turned around and left. We decided to go into the mud pit one last time.  
*the very next day*  
We had collected our stuff, and were on our way to the teleporter. It wasn't far.  
"Oh good you're here." The dude said. "You all ready?" We nodded. "Good."  
"So which jungle are we going to?" Tiger asked.  
"Why the one you're from." He said. "Anyways here have some rewards and things you'll be needing." He transferred over some MFD and some denarii. He also shot things from his inventory, such as Attacks buffs, eye glasses, spoons, large rings, arm bands, a blob, a flame sword, healing herbs, and fruit.  
"Thanks?" we told him.  
"No prob." He fired up the teleporter. It quickly turned on. "Oh I forgot. Here. Telepads and the instruction manual."  
"Thanks."  
He changed it to be the jungle. "Alright. May the deities be with you and guide you."  
"Shalom." I said before he gave the clear to go into the teleporter. 


End file.
